Zootopia: Underworld Police
by Hekayru
Summary: Crimes have been on the rise in Zootopia's districts and our duo is on the case. Nick and Judy have been living life as fully pledged officers, but after an incident they are demoted for a week. With the help of a new transfer and his shifty informer from outside Zootopia, they once again have to prove themselves as they embark on a new adventure into the Zootopian underworld.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Case

Please do forgive me if I have left misspelled words or any grammatical errors. I look forward to posting new chapters I tend to overlook them while proof reading them. It has been two years since I wrote a fanfic as well, so there's going to be a bit of lacking to details to scenarios. But the main idea behind it is to give to give the reader imaginative freedom on how the scenes look with what was seen in the movie.

And after some thought I do plan to rewrite or recreate the story; adding more details to the chapters, changing some of the details and maybe plot, towards adding new chapters expanding the story. But that is after I finish this one of course.

Zootopia has proven to be a safe haven for prey and predators alike. But crimes have been on the rise in Zootopia's districts four months after the Night Howler incident, disturbing the peace and our duo is on the case. Nick and Judy been living life as fully pledged officers, but after an incident they are demoted for a week. But with the help of a new transfer, an ocelot named Robert and his shifty squirrel informer Loren from outside Zootopia, they once again have to prove themselves as they embark on a new adventure into the districts and Zootopia's underworld.

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Case

The thunder and lightning only made the jaguar's evasion more intense. Rain appeared to be pouring down on him as if it too were against him, despite falling calmly from the leaves and small openings in the tree tops. The jaguar didn't dare to look back to see if he had lost his pursuer. Taking no chances he continued to run through the vegetation not stopping to even catch his breath. A choice that was truly wise since his pursuer was no longer on the ground with him, but on the branches up above losing and gaining distance from the jaguar.  
Finally the jaguar did look back and as he thought the panther was still chasing him. He took a few turns here and there trying to lose him, but with no avail. He managed to reached a bridge, which meant he could make it to a safe zone. Halfway across the panther whose facial details only could be seen when lightning flashed was on the other end of the bridge. The jaguar used his claws to partially cut into the ropes that held the bridge. They slowly started to unravel and snap due to the weight of both animals. And right before they snapped collapsing the bridge the jaguar leaped to the edge as the panther disappeared with the falling bridge having just passed halfway. The jaguar was regaining his breath and got up. He looked down the cliff side and saw nothing, but a long way down to a dark abyss.  
He sighed with relief, picking up a walky-talky that had fell out of a pocket when he had leaped, "This is officer Langening, I've manage to get my paws on some evidence. I'm requesting evac at-."  
As he turned the same panther stood in front of him, "I wouldn't think about leaving just yet."  
The walky-talky dropped to the ground with a voice of another officer calling out for officer Langening to respond. A moment later, a back up team reached the site finding nothing but the walky-talky.  
A wolf picked it up to see what could've happened to the officer.  
"What do you think they did to him?"  
"I don't know, but it looks like they're more organized and prepared for us than we thought. We can only hope the best of luck to Langening. Call it in, we're going to give it a search."  
The team headed to another bridge nearby in hopes of finding Langening, but whatever evidence they hoped to track him would be washed away by the rain.

It was a bright and sunny morning, the city was awakening with every animal trying to get to work. Every officer working during daylight hours was arriving at the station. Judy was waiting happily at the briefing room with her fellow officers for Chief Bogo to come in to hand out assignments. But she sat on the side of the chair as she kept an eye out for her partner who finally showed up.  
Nick came in walking lazily yawning with droopy eyelids.

"Nick over here." Judy called out, but not too loud to not draw attention. Nick hurried over and lazily climbed onto the chair next to Judy, "Boy you look like you didn't sleep well last night. Or any night before."  
"Yeah, I tell ya, sleeping under a bridge is no longer the place for me. So what are we doing today?"  
"I don't know Chief Bogo hasn't came in to hand out assignments."  
Then one of the officers alerted the others of Chief Bogo being at the door. He came in with red folders under his left farm and placed them onto the podium, "Alright, alright." Chief Bogo said to calm everybody down, "Good morning everyone. As you know these past few weeks have been hectic. There's been reports of crimes going all around Zootopia in every district. From grocery store robberies, car thefts and even bank robberies. Investigators believe this to be the works of some bold underworld criminal organization. I don't have to keep telling you all be careful out there while investigating. Another officer has been reported missing, moments before a back up team arrived at the last known position."  
Bogo then started handing out case files to all the other officers in the room until only Judy and Nick were left. Nick tried to look enthusiastic as Judy when Chief Bogo called out to them, "Wilde, Hopps, you're in charge of keeping an eye out for this suspect. His name is Gabriel Hols. We believe this Gopher is connected with the crimes happening in the Savannah district. He is a leading suspect for a break in at a tech laboratory." He notices Wilde starting to limp batting his eyes slowly as if he was falling asleep, "Wilde! Are you listening?!"  
He jumped up startled for a second, "Yeah Chief."  
"Then what did I just say?"  
"Underworld crime organization, keep an eye on a suspect." He yawned as spoke, "Savannah district."  
"Nick." Judy said disappointed at Nick as she nudged him.  
"You better wake up Wilde, we can't have any officer sleeping on the job. This investigation is serious."  
"Of course sir, I'm sorry about how my partner's acting today." Judy apologized on behalf of Nick.  
Nick shook his head to really wake himself up as he straightened his posture, "Yes Chief, I apologize for my rudeness sir."  
Chief Bogo rolled his eyes and approached the two to give them the file, "Just get out there and see what you two can find. I'll leave Wilde in your care Hopps, see to it he doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel. In fact, don't let him get behind the wheel. And Wilde, should you fall asleep while on duty you'll be suspended for a week without pay. That will give you enough time to sleep and think things over." He then walked out the room.  
Judy looked at Nick still disappointed at him, "What? What'd I say?" He shrugged. Judy leaped off the chair and Nick followed.

Outside a café in the Savannah district Nick waited inside a police cruiser as Judy came out with two cups of coffee, handing one over to Nick after climbing into the cruiser.  
"Oh, thanks Judy. I tell you I really need to find something more comfortable to sleep on."  
"What you really need is to find a place to stay at. When are you going to leave the bridge?"  
"Come on carrots, I don't want to go to the hassle of paying bills and and dealing with noisy neighbors. Getting up for the morning commute."  
"Nick, it's not that bad. It's great to have a place of your own and people surrounding you. Sure sometimes they can be noisy, especially if the kids in the apartment above are jumping on the bed when it's past their bed time."

"I guess you're right, I should get an apartment. Who knows, maybe one for both of us so you won't have to deal with pesty neighbors cause you'll have me to annoy you." He teased.

Judy smiled at the idea of having such a place.

"Wouw, heads up, there's our guy."

Judy quickly scans the site and notices their suspect coming around the corner carrying a small bag on his back and walks into the café.

"What are you up to buddy?" Nick said in a low voice.

He then came out finishing a small cup of coffee, crushing the cup and tossing it onto the edge of the street. He continues to walk casually away, but keeping a look out as if he's up to no good.

"OK, let's follow him. He looks real shifty and clearly up to something."

The two officers left the cruiser and followed the Gopher from a distance. He then started to go through an alley, darkened by the shadows of the two buildings heading to where it broke into an intersection of alleys. As the officers quietly followed Judy steps onto a small candy wrap making a crunch sound causing the Gopher to look back. Luckily Judy hid behind a trash can while Nick behind a dumpster.

"Were you followed?" A deep voice said from a shadowy figure in a dark corner between the two buildings. Judy takes out her phone and starts recording a video.

"No, I wasn't followed. You got my money?"

"It depends, you got what we requested?"

"Yeah I got it. It wasn't easy with all the security goons all around the perimeter." Gabriel says as he opens the bag and pulls out a sophisticated piece of equipment.

"Excellent. You did quite well." The figure then jesters his head to another shadowy figure to go get the object as it held a big sack of money.

Right when they were going to do the exchange Judy's phone rings due to her parents video calling her. "Oh no, not now you guys." She tries to silent it, but can't get a good grip on her smartphone from having been surprised at the moment.

"Someone's here. You said you weren't followed!" The figure said angry at the discovery.

"I swear I didn't know there were narks behind me."

"You better not lose that." The two figures then ran off into the other alley way intersecting the one the Gopher came from.

Nick shook his head then came out from behind the dumpster, "Well there goes our cover. Hey you, ZPD! Stay where you are!" Nick yelled to Gabriel.

Gabriel then ran down the alley with Nick and Judy close. Judy answers the video call from her parents, "Hey guys. Now is not good time." She tried to smile.

"Are you exercising sweety? Where are you?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Oh just out for a little run racing Nick." She gave a false chuckle.

When they came out of the alley they lose sight of Gabriel for a few seconds, but Nick spots him running up on the street, "There he is! I'm going to bring the cruiser around stay on him. Be careful Judy." Nick turned around running back to the alley.

"Are you two pursuing a criminal?! This so exciting watching my little girl going after a criminal." Her father was indeed excited nearly hogging the screen.

"Be careful Judy, please don't get hurt out there." Her mother was worried after hearing the commotion.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, but I got to go bye!" She hung up right when her father was going to say something.

Judy ran after Gabriel darting beside traffic and parked cars calling out to him to stop running. She jumped onto the roofs of parked cars and at the right moment got across the street by jumping on the roofs of three moving vehicles. Gabriel saw she was closing in, but spotted a weasel preparing to leave. He shoved the weasel aside taking the keys, starting the station wagon and drove down the street. Judy turned around to run the same direction, but knew she wasn't going to be able to catch up to him now. Luckily Nick came around the street in the cruiser with the sirens on.

The passenger door opened and Judy hopped in, "He's going down the street in a station wagon." She clicked her seat belt and held on.

"He's heading towards the freeway." Nick pointed out as Gabriel took the ramp.

Judy grabs the radio's microphone to call it in, "Clawhauser this is officer Hopps, our suspect is driving on Hutshins freeway, we are on pursuit."

"Oh OK, I'll send back up." He replied.

They were able to catch up to Gabriel being right behind him.

"I got an idea." Judy lowers her window and carefully starts climbing onto the hood.

Nick kept the cruiser steady as she crawled her way to the front in the prone position. He got real close to the station wagon for Judy to get on the roof. Gabriel looked at the rear view mirror and saw she was gone, "Hah, foolish cop." He grinned believing she had fallen off.

When he swerved onto the right lane it nearly made Judy fall off, but she held onto the small rails used to tie down luggage.

He notices her trying to open the passenger door, "Oh no you don't!"

Gabriel swerves left and right trying to get Judy off the roof causing the other drivers to brake and swerve nearly onto other drivers; including Nick. Nick manages to avoid the traffic and stay on Gabriel.

Judy then manages to swiftly open the door and get into the station wagon, "Alright buddy you are going to stop this car right now!" She aggressively pointed at Gabriel.

"In your dreams cop!"

She grabs onto the steering wheel fighting Gabriel for control, including trying to pass Gabriel's feet to press the brake pedal. Judy turns the wheel to take an exit ramp scraping the left side of the station wagon on the railing.

"Oh no, this is bad." Nick saw that she was struggling. But after going under the freeway Judy really pulls on the steering wheel causing the station wagon to roll over on its side onto the center of a two lane street. Luckily there were no cars at the time, but there were quite a few animals on the sidewalks watching the station wagon roll by.

Nick saw a large amount of animals waiting for the crosswalk signal to allow them to cross and knew the station wagon is going to crush them. He drove onto the next street hastily hoping to intersect the rolling vehicle in time. The signal changed and the animals began to cross, but did not fail to see the tumbling station wagon. They all panicked running across to get out of the way, but unfortunately the mice who were crossing weren't as quick because of their small size. They yelled a high pitch squeal as the station wagon got close. Before it could fall on them Nick spun the cruiser parallel to the crosswalk and the station wagon stopped tilted on its side leaning on it. The mice who had closed their eyes opened them and saw Judy's face pressed on the passenger window.

She looks down onto the crowd and waved at them, "Hey, I hope you all are safe, quite a scare that was." Her voice was muffled since she was still pressed on the window. Gabriel still was in his seat, being held in place by the seat belt as he was unconscious.

The mice then ran, but not panicking across the street.

Nick hurried under the car to check on Judy, "Judy, Judy, are you OK?" He pressed his paws on the window.

Judy got up and nodded her head with her ears drooping down, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Nick sighed in relief.

Moments later a few officers were on the scene two of them placing yellow tape.

Nick and Judy sat on the side of a sidewalk with the bag beside Nick knowing they were going to really get it when Chief Bogo arrives, "That was quite the catch and tumble, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be find." Judy sniffled and smiled warmly.

"Hopps! Wilde! What's the meaning of this?!" Chief Bogo approached angrily at the duo as they stood up. "Reckless counts of endangerment, damaging city roads, what happened?!"

"Well you see sir, we were staking out and followed the perp into an alley where he was exchanging this… I don't know what it is, but two shady characters wanted it. I got it all on my phone."

"Really? But how do you explain this?" Chief Bogo pointed to the scene.

"Well my phone rang scaring the suspects and we chased after Mr. Hols and…" She hesitated to continue giving details.

"Yes officer Hopps?"

Judy remained silent looking away down at her feet.

Chief Bogo sighed, "Look if you're going after a suspect you should've waited for back up as you stayed on the perp's tail. Not go trying some stunts in hopes of stopping him on the spot causing all this destruction and mayhem." Chief Bogo breathed in and out, "I'm putting you two on parking duty for the week while I figure how I'm going to explain this to the Commissioner and Mayor and do with you."

"What? You can't be serious Chief."

"Wilde you should consider yourselves lucky I don't have you two suspended without pay for a few weeks to even have you turn in your badges right now. I'm being easy on you not because you two are our best officers, but for all you have done for this city. Turn in whatever evidence you two got, you're relieved for the rest of the day. You're dismissed." Chief Bogo then goes to deal with the press behind the yellow tape taking photos and requesting answers to their questions.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Nick puts his arm behind Judy's back and walk away.

Inside a diner Nick and Judy waited for their menus patiently. Judy was still upset putting her head on her hand as she looked outside as the city began to calm down in traffic and pedestrians. The building had a golden lighting on them as the sun was less than two hours from setting.

"Hey, cheer up carrots, as the Chief said it could've been worse."

"Parking duty, again. I swore I would never go back to that." She said softly.

"Look it's only for a week, soon we'll be out and having more adventures again." He saw she still wasn't getting better until he got an idea, "Besides, this can give us time to go find me a place."

Judy then lifted her head slowly as her ears slowly stood up surprised at the idea Nick said and smiled at him, "You're right, we could use this "time off" for ourselves."

"Sorry for the delay, we get super busy in the evenings." The waitress handed the two menus.

"It's quite alright, we're in no rush."

The next day at the station an ocelot wearing a trench coat holding a suit case got off the train. He took the escalator up to exit the station and stuck his hand out on the sidewalk to get a taxi. He was then dropped off at the ZPD and entered heading towards Clawhauser at the desk.

"Excuse me, where can I find Chief Bogo?"

Clawhauser looked up away from an article he was reading while eating cereal, "Oh hello, who might you be?"

"Officer Robert Lyle, transfer from Jungnala. I was told to see Chief Bogo as soon as I arrived."

"Well you'll find him in the briefing room down on the left, currently briefing his officers."

"OK thanks."

He entered the room as Chief Bogo was finishing his speech based upon yesterday's account. He stood next to the door way putting his suit case down looking around the room.

Chief Bogo noticed Robert as he finished his speech, "And just in time, everyone a new member has joined the force. Robert has transferred from Jungnala, best in the JPD and team. He will be helping us solve these cases."

Robert gave a single small wave not trying to stand out. After Chief Bogo handed out the day's assignments he met Robert at his office, "Hmm, we had similar instances back at Jungnala, but as soon as we were closing in on this group it just disappeared."

"I believe that same group is trying to get cozy here in Zootopia."

"I can't say for certain Chief Bogo, but if what you say is true and all these crimes are connected then we should hurry. I'll need a couple of your best officers to help."

"I'm sorry, but most of my best officers are doing investigations themselves." Chief Bogo then thought of two available officers, "However, I can assign two officers to help you in this investigation. Course I must warn you they will be a bit of a troublesome handful." He then pulls out two files from a drawer and slides them to Robert.

"Well it's better than going alone. Where can I find them?"


	2. Chapter 2: Onto Another Investigation

Chapter 2: Onward To Another Investigation

Downtown in the city center Judy and Nick were putting tickets on cars who were left passed the parking limit. They rode around in the meter maid vehicle barely fitting inside as Nick held onto the edge of the roof. Judy, however, was in a good mood; smiling as she placed tickets on the windshield wipers.

A beaver was not pleased to have seen her place one on his vehicle as he came out of a local grocery store dropping all he had bought as he grabbed the ticket waving it angrily in the air, "What are you smiling about? Bet you like making life difficult for others, don't you? DON'T YOU?!" The beaver complained from the sidewalk next to his vehicle saying gibberish aloud.

Judy continued on not having heard the beaver since she was too distracted into her thoughts, skipping as she went to another vehicle, "Today is going to be great, I can't wait when we start looking for an apartment this afternoon. Are you excited?" She said with joy to Nick as she passed the maid vehicle.

Nick looked up from a newspaper he was reading wearing his sunglasses, "I look forward to it."

"You were right about this whole thing Nick, we really should take advantage since we'll have more time and energy to burn. And you can get enough-"

As Judy was about to place another ticket she hears a news report coming from a television on a display window and goes to listen in as Fabienne started the report, "No new information has came in about the missing officers whom disappeared in these past few weeks that were working undercover. ZPD officials have been working hard, but have yet to make a break through in the missing ZPD officers cases along with the ongoing wave of crimes that have been plaguing all around Zootopia's districts."

The camera then switched to Peter, "Mayor Boustines held a conference to try and answer some of the press's questions yesterday in the afternoon to see what actions were going to be taken to try and restore peace in the districts."

Nick got out of the meter maid vehicle and joined Judy as a clip of the conference was shown as the new mayor answered simple questions, but had difficulty on a few about the missing officers and the crime wave.

"Poor Mayor, I hope she knows what she's doing, bad time to have taken the position."

"Well I'm sure she'll do just fine, we just need to get on the case as soon as our punishment is over."

Nick chuckled a bit, "Come on, let's get back to making Zootopia's citizens lives miserable."

The two continued taking turns going out placing tickets and driving.

A police cruiser pulled up on the other side of the road where Nick was waiting in the meter maid vehicle as Judy was typing a ticket. Robert leaped out and the cruiser waited. When Judy was reaching to place a ticket on a vehicle Robert appeared and helped her, "Here, let me get that for you officer." He placed the ticket on the windshield wiper.

Judy looked at her helper and saw him in uniform, "Thanks officer..."

"Lyle, Robert Lyle, I was told I would find you out here."

"Do I know you?"

"No, I'm from out of Zootopia. New transfer from Jungnala, I arrived this morning."

"Oh what are you doing all the way out here in Zootopia?"

"Well I always wanted to serve here and with the disturbances happening in Zootopia, the JPD saw fit to send me up here to help."

Nick saw the two officers talking and walks over to them, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Ah, officer Wilde as expected."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Officer Lyle, new transfer from Jungnala."

"He's our new partner Nick, we're being put back on the case." Judy happily informed Nick.

"Really? Guess Chief Bogo wasn't that angry at us huh?"

"Oh no he is still, but since there weren't any other officers available to assist me with my investigation, he assigned you two to me."

"Oh, well, it's better than having to do this." Nick replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you say so. I'll see you two at the station; I assume you'll want to jump out of those vests."

"Yes, we'll meet you up there in a bit."

"Good, we'll be off investigating once you do."

"Oh, uhm, you see since our shift was going to be over in the next hour, we have plans for this afternoon. We're going out to look for an apartment for Nick here, so..."

Robert stepped away from the cruiser, "I see, well how's this, we'll go look at some apartments, then we'll start investigating?"

"Well we did have more planned than just looking at apartments."

Robert rubbed his chin as he thought, "Well I'm sorry, but I was put in charge of you two. I don't mean to cut into your plans, but this is serious stuff and I need all hands on deck."

Judy nodded slowly, "Alright, we'll just go looking for an apartment and start investigating."

"Alright glad to be on the same page. So I'll see you two at the station and go from there."

Robert signaled the cruiser to pick him up and he hopped into the back.

As instructed Judy and Nick met with Robert at the front desk where Robert had been talking to Clawhauser as he waited on the duo.

He then spotted them walking towards him, "Ah, there they are good timing."

"So Robert here was telling me you two are going apartment hunting? How exciting."

"Well yeah it's for Nick, he's been needing one for awhile."

"Just for Nick?" Clawhauser teased.

"What do you mean?" Robert unsure of what Clawhauser meant lowering his eyebrows to sort of squint.

"Oh come now just look at our favorite duo, don't they look cute together?"

"No, no, it's for Nick. As you should already know Clawhauser I've already got a place of my own."

"Uhm, we should get moving, wouldn't want to hold back the investigation." Nick insisted.

"Right. Nice talking to you Clawhauser."

The three began to walk away to the exit.

"Alright well best of luck on the investigation as well you guys." Clawhauser said aloud waving at them.

Robert parked the cruiser and they all got out to see there first stop. The apartment had one bedroom, a bathroom and the living room and kitchen were barely divided by a small counter.

"So how this one Nick?" Judy walked around looking at the blank walls in the apartment.

"Looks nice and all, but has a lot of space even for myself."

"OK, well there's nothing with wrong with having extra space, so let's put it in the maybe section."

They all then headed to another complex for an apartment with similar features, but had brown walls and light brown carpeting.

"How's this one? It's not too roomy and the floor is very comfortable to walk on."

Nick placed his index finger and thumb around his chin, "Yeah, but if I had guest over I believe there would be a lack of space getting by each other since the furniture would take up space."

Judy lowered her eyebrows and raised her bottom lip, "Alright, let's go look at another."

They went to three more, but Nick had something to say about them not suiting his needs, which annoyed Judy a bit. Until they arrived at a nice complex.

"Well this one looks nice." Nick watched the building through the window.

"Are you sure it doesn't have the right color on the outside?" Judy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha, real funny, let's go check it out. I have a good feeling about this one."

"You two go on ahead, but please do hurry I want to get on with this investigation today."

"It'll be quick, I promise." Judy said still annoyed.

"So here we are." The landlord said as he opened the door and let Judy and Nick in to look around as he waited by the door.

"Wow this is even nicer in person."

"This is real nice Nick." Judy then notices it has an extra bedroom, "Wait, but it has two bedrooms, you don't need the extra one."

"Well, I was thinking and..." Nick hesitated for a moment putting his hands behind him looking at the polished wooden floor, "thought you'd want to be my roommate."

Judy looked at Nick as ears slowly dropped as she twiddled her fingers and didn't know what to say.

"So.. How about it?" He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at Judy as she still was speechless at the offer.

Then a soft sweet smile grew on Judy's face, "Yes, of course."

She quickly walked over and gave Nick a hug.

After a second or two of looking at each other the landlord coughed to get their attention, "So what do you think?"

"Sir, we'll take it."

"Excellent, I'll get the paper work."

Judy tapped her foot multiple times quickly and let out a small squeal from the excitement, "This is so exciting!"

"Well we should wrap this up and head back to Robert and tell him the good news."

After bidding the landlord farewell they walked down the steps and into the cruiser.

"So judging from your faces this one was the one for you?" Robert asked Nick.

"Oh yeah, it was just as I expected it would be. But any way, onward to our investigation bud."

Back at the same alley they searched even though it was a bit darker since the sun was two hours from setting. They looked around where the criminals had been talking to see if anything was left behind.

Using a small flashlight Robert shined it on a few paw prints left on muddy ground.

"Well I can't tell what animals were here, I doubt we'll find anything around here." Robert looked down and found a piece of a flier, "What's this?"

Nick analyzed it to see if he recognized it, "Looks like a piece of a paper for some sort of event, but I can't tell for what."

"I haven't heard of any upcoming event's." Judy added as she went to see.

"I doubt we'll get anything useful here. We should go interrogate our suspect and see what we can get out of him."

Nick and Judy gave a single nod of agreement and headed back to the cruiser.

Back at the station Gabriel was in an interrogation room with an empty chair and table for small animals waiting for someone to pop in.

"I'll be the bad cop, one of you is gonna have to be the good cop."

"I'll do it, I want to know what he's got to say especially after what happened on the road." Judy said with a stern tone.

"OK then let's go interrogate our Gopher."

"Are you sure Judy, if he sees you he'll probably keep his lips sealed." Nick asked her.

"Oh I'm sure. And if he does I'll unseal them for him." She winked at Nick.

Nick observed the two officers enter the room through the glass. Robert walked next to Gabriel as Judy took the empty chair.

"Alright buster, why were you going to trade that thing you stole for cash? What is it that your buddies wanted with it?" Robert hits the table with the side of his right fist to try and intimidate him.

"You don't scare me copper. Besides I ain't sayin' nothing, especially on the count of Ms. Bad Driver over here." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"But don't you want to be out of here before dinner time? If you tell us what you and your friends were doing I could make that happen." Judy said in a polite voice.

"What? Do you think I was born yesterday? You bunnies sure lack some brain cells, I'm still astonish they let you on the force."

Nick gave a small jolt back having heard that knowing it would really bother Judy.

Judy then squints her eyes at Gabriel for a second and resumes acting nice, "That wasn't very nice. In fact." She slams her paws onto the table as she stood up off the chair, "you just earned yourself another month."

"You can't do that."

"Oh but I just did and if you want to keep this game up then I'll add even more to your time. Now, tell us what you know or it's the big slammer for you." Judy said with an intimidating voice even Robert was surprised.

Gabriel looked at Robert.

"Don't look at me, she's the one in charge."

Gabriel gulped, "Alright, let's settle down, no need for more sentencin'. I needed the money and was told about the job to steal that thing. What they wanted to do with it I don't know, it wasn't on the job description."

"And you're friends, where are they from?"

"I don't know it was my first time meeting them."

"Who gave you word of the job?" Judy sat back down calmly onto the chair.

"It was some squirrel in the swamp district. She told me of the job. Course this is after Mr. Big had refused it."

"Wait Mr. Big, the Mr. Big?" Judy was shocked to hear as she looked towards the glass as Nick on the other side was shocked as well.

"Hopps? What's the matter?"

"I know who Mr. Big is and where to find him. If any one would know what's going on around here, it's him."


	3. Chapter 3: On The Trail

Chapter 3: On The Trail

They had left ZPD and had gone to visit Mr. Big in Tundra Town. Snow was lightly falling and there was no wind to blow it around in the calm night. There were children of different sizes and species playing in the wide open spaces on the far side of the road. They passed the snow covered buildings that stretched high into the sky. The three officers drove in a normal vehicle to not alarm any of Mr. Big's security at the gate. Nick lowered the driver side window to speak with one of the polar bears. "Hey Tony."

"How's it going Nick?"

"We're here to talk with Mr. Big, there's another problem only he can help us in."

"Hold on." Tony walked over to an intercom and talked to someone on the other line. He nodded his head and walked back to Nick, "Alright you can enter."

"Thanks bud." Nick rolled his window up and proceeded after the chain was removed. In the room that had the ice water trap door where the officers waited for the polar bears and Mr. Big to show up.

"So, how is it you guys know this guy?" Robert asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, we had a bit of a misunderstanding after Nick and I were caught in one of his limousines as we investigated for clues in a missing mammal case. Luckily having saved his daughter from a giant doughnut that was heading for her got us his trust."

"I tell you, I thought we were goners that time, he nearly iced us." Nick tapped his foot on the carpet making a hollow sound from the boards underneath.

"And it was all because Nick sold him an expensive rug he shouldn't have."

Just then the polar bears entered the room, with the biggest one putting Mr. Big, his daughter Fru Fru and grand daughter Judy on the desk.

"Judy, Nick. So nice to see you two." He gives Judy a kiss on each cheek, "How have you two been? It's been a while."

"Yes it has. And my look how you've grown little Judy, love your dress."

"Thank you aunt Judy." Little Judy said in a shy flattered voice.

"So what can I help you… three in?" Mr. Big noticed Robert behind them.

"I'm Robert Lyle, new to the ZPD force and partnered with these two sir."

"Well Mr. Big I have something to ask you about the crime wave that's been going all around Zootopia and wanted to know if you know anything about it?" Judy was a bit nervous having asked him.

"I don't really know much about what's been going on. A mysterious organization appeared as of nowhere and started causing all this mayhem."

Nick stepped forward two steps coming next to Judy, "Are you in any way a part of it?"

"No of course not, this group had offered me to join up with them, but I refused on account of the disappearing officers. I don't roll that way."

"Can you tell us where we could find them by a chance?" Robert asked.

"I don't know where they have their center of operations. A representative had came to us. She was real lovely, but we couldn't accept her offer. She left this little souvenir just in case I changed my mind."

It was a glass cup that had "Have A Jolly Ol' Time At The Platinum Paws" designed on it.

Judy took out her notepad and began to write.

Robert then stepped up, "Was she a squirrel by a chance?"

"Yes she was, how did you know?"

"We interrogated a Gopher whom was given a job offer by her. He said he had been working with you."

Mr Big knew whom Robert was talking about, "Ah Gabriel, he was always doing things behind our backs. He's lucky you caught him otherwise I would've iced him."

Fru Fru placed her hands on her hips, "Dad what did we talk about discussing those things in front of Judy?"

"I'm sorry honey you know how back stabbers get to me."

"Do you know where she came from at least?"

"Judging by a scent that was on her, she had to have been in the swamp district for a while. I'm sure if you search there, you'll find her."

Judy finished writing and put her notepad and pen away, "Thank you so much Mr. Big it really helps getting closer to solving the cases."

"Any time my dear, the family hopes to see you two more often."

"Oh we will Mr. Big. Bye little Judy and Fru Fru."

"Bye aunt Judy."

"I hope to see you soon Judy, hopefully we can go shopping sometime." Fru Fru waved at her.

"We will, see you all later." She waved at them as she exited the room.

After having left Mr. Big's home, Nick dropped off Robert at his apartment. It was already night, time to retire for the day.

"Thanks for taking me here. Now tomorrow once we log in all the information into the system we'll be heading to the swamp district. If what Mr. Big said is true, we are getting closer to cracking this case."

"So soon?"

"Yes Hopps, I know you want to get nick settled at his new place, but that can wait a few days. We'll meet tomorrow around noon and head to the train station."

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Nick replied and drove off as Robert walked to the building.

"Boy he really is serious on solving this case isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I think there's more to him than what he led on."

"What do you mean?" Judy was confused at his remark.

"I don't exactly know, but it'll reveal itself soon."

At noon everyone was at the train station boarding the train destined for the swamp district. They sat in a booth for four having drinks on the side as they discussed what they were bound to do once they arrived.

"This is so awesome, we're going to go see a new district I have never been in."

"Focus Judy, I haven't been there myself, but from what I've been told it is not that great, for officers at least. It's more of a place to undermine the law, so do expect criminals among the population."

"Hey pal relax OK? We'll do just find, besides I have been there a few times even had a job there. What we need is to play cool and not be all flashing our badges." Nick insisted.

"Alright Wilde, how are we going to play this?" Robert leaned back on his seat.

"Easy: For starters, we're not going to be wearing our uniforms if we're going to be going into places. Blue bloods are not welcomed at almost every establishment there. We're going to have to blend in with the crowd if we don't want to attract attention and maybe scare off any body linked to the criminal organization."

Robert nodded his head, "You're right Wilde, that is why we'll be purchasing clothing at the nearest store and leave our uniforms at the ZPD station there." He then pulls out two small communicators designed to look like leafs, "Here."

"What are these?" Nick pointed at his leaf.

"Let's just say if either one of us gets into some sort of trouble we can find each other through these."

"How will we know where to look for any suspects and get on the organization's trail?"

Nick nodded, "Judy has a point, I mean are we going to be knocking on every door until we find our squirrel?"

"No. If this squirrel happens to be who I think she is, I'll be able to identify her. And as Mr. Big showed us, we'll have to look in the Platinum Paws." Robert looked out the window at the rain forest district's roads and a few homes that were built in the biggest trees, his breath lightly fogging the glass.

"You do know our suspect?" Judy squinted her eyes a bit leaning forward.

"I might, but as I said if it just so happens to be whom I think it is."

"Mind telling us who she is and how you know her?"

Robert gasped knowing he couldn't keep it from them, "Back in Jungnala I had a partner of my own. She was my informant, working with the scum that caused trouble time to time. I hadn't heard anything or seen her since the group back in Jungnala disappeared, I figured she left with them."

"Oh. I can see you really care for her."

Robert backed away from the window and looked at Judy, "It isn't that I care for her, I mean she's just my informant. Trading info to avoid being taken in. That's all."

"Come on buddy you know you got feelings for her." Nick teased pointing at him as he sat back placing his left arm over the seat, Judy smiling at what he was doing.

"Stop it Nick." She giggled.

"Any way, we should head to our cabins. I imagine we'll be arriving in the evening before night settles."

Robert slid to the end of the booth and headed to the stairs that led to the upstairs cabins for small animals.

"See what'd I tell yeah, sooner or later it would reveal itself."

"He's somewhat trying to hold back his feelings don't you think?"

"Well whatever, we'll just have to see how it all unravels when we get there. But I guess we should go and rest, it's going to be a long night."

As they left the booth the train reached the end of the rain forest district and went into a tunnel that would then be traveling through the meadow district. Everything was green and had a few trees on the landscape. A few rivers ran through separating the land, which had small towns with a wide distance from one another. Finally as Robert had said the train reached the swamp district. The sun had just set, but illuminated the orange horizon that was slowly being engulfed by a purple sky with a few stars becoming visible. The odd city was slowly coming to life as the lights began to illuminate the streets packed with all sorts of animals beginning their night of fun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night City

In this chapter, I remembered Byron in a featurette having talked about two ideas he would have really loved to have added in the film: A bar with the name of "The Golden Hoof", but mainly the amusement park "Wild Times"; The original setting the movie was going to be based on more than the spy idea. I really liked how they were going to be used to tell a different story and thought they'd make a great addition to the fanfic: Mainly to show how they can add them, should they make a sequel, to Judy and Nick's next adventure. The names of the two places are different on here as I do not want to accidentally impose any kind of copyright infringement.

Chapter 4: The Night City

The trio disembarked from the train. In front of the station there were tall bald cypress trees on both sides of its huge entrance. There was a moderate crowd of animals going in and out of the station, those whom arrived were already being loud jumping around to start their night of fun. The city was starting to come alive at night, signs from the many businesses attracting costumers lit up the streets. A lot of them were eating at outdoor diners and food stands. Judy looked at her surroundings in awe.

She began to wonder off, twirling as she gazed at the whole scenario, but bumped into a reed cat whom did not have a friendly face at all that had been dining outside. He had a scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his bottom right eyelid.

"Hey, watch where you're going cop!" He was not pleased of what happened.

"Oh, sorry, just got lost absorbing the whole scene. I'm new to this district."

"Yeah? Well how about you really get lost?" The reed cat said in an antagonizing manner.

She giggled nervously as she backed away bumping into an elephant whom was waiting by a food stand. He wasn't mad at first until he saw Judy in uniform, "What's this? You want to start something fuss?"

Nick shook his head as he buried his face with his left hand seeing Judy cause some disturbances.

"No, no, I just wasn't watching where I was heading, it's my first time here."

"Hey I know you, you're that rabbit cop whom caused that turmoil between preds and prey, what, five, six months back?" He rubbed his chin with his trunk trying to remember.

She chuckled nervously with her ears drooping down, "I manage to fix everything as I'm sure you've seen, heh." She twiddled her fingers.

"Well you should be careful. A little bunny like you is bound to get eaten alive here."

Nick then appeared grabbing Judy by both her shoulders and moving her away from the elephant, "OK, nice to meet you sir, I'll be taking her away now alright?"

The elephant resumed waiting at the food stand as the trio walked on.

"Boy people here really don't like us do they?"

"What I tell you carrots. The sooner we get out of our uniforms the better. Come on I know where we can get ourselves some costumes to fit in with these clowns."

A group of different types of animals waiting in line at a theater heard Nick and began complaining at him.

At a clothing store they tried on a few clothes, looking for shirts and pants that suited each one of them. Judy had a small black vest on a purple long sleeve shirt with darkish blue jeans on. Nick had gotten a black collar shirt and dark red tie with dark gray slacks.

"Look at you Mr. Detective." Judy complimented Nick as she was leaning on a wall by one of the mirrors holding her folded up uniform with her left arm.

"Of course, got to blend in where we're going. Really like what you got on too carrots." He winked at her.

"So are we all ready?" Robert appeared wearing a dark navy button shirt with chest pockets and black jeans.

"Oh wow, looking to impress our squirrel are we?" Judy lightly teased.

Robert did not care for what she said, "Let's just go pay and leave our uniforms."

Once dropping off their uniforms at the police station they headed off to find the Platinum Paws bar. The streets were busier with group of friends and couples of all sorts walking around. The street wasn't too muddy, there were puddles of water having rained a day before.

"If we take a right here it should lead us directly to the Platinum Paws. Officer Laremy said to keep an eye out for its sign."

"So what exactly is this place? I've seen so many violations." Judy was a bit bothered of what she has seen.

"Relax Judy, There are officers around. They just don't ticket people for petty crimes."

Judy then notices a couple of young animals, two weasels, three rams, two reed cats and a squirrel spray painting the side of a building, "Hey! You all stop that right now!"

They quickly stopped and turn to see who shouted.

"Mind your own business lady." A young ram who had a T-shirt of a rock band said with his friends backing him up saying things and repeating what the ram said.

"Whatchu gonna do little bunny, arrest us?" The snarky squirrel added with the hoodlums laughing.

"Actually I am." Judy had a sly smirk lifting her head up as she flashed her badge underneath her black vest.

The teens mouths dropped as they gasped until a weasel stepped up, "That's not a real badge, you're a phony."

"Oh yeah?" She walked over to a lion and tiger officers who were pretty buff and were looking out for trouble. "I'm officer Hopps, ZPD officer." She showed them her badge, "Those hoodlums over there just spray painted that wall over there. I currently don't have any cuffs on me, so I was wondering if you all did?"

They turned to the gang of teens whose mouths dropped again with bigger gasps. The ones in the back tried to dispose of the spray cans by tossing them to the side away from the group. The officers noticed them and begin to run towards the group calling out to them. The group of vandals then disperse each heading their own way as they evaded the officers.

Judy padded her palms as if she was trying to pat dirt off them, "That'll teach them." She smirked, "Come on guys off we go." Nick and Robert looked at each other for a second shocked at what Judy did and followed behind.

"You brought your badge? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down Nick, it's not like I'm going to be flashing it where we're going."

Robert had placed his left hand on the left half of his face, "Oh Hopps." He let out a deep breath.

"Look let's not worry about it, I'll keep it hidden." She assured them.

Finally they reached the Platinum Paws bar. It was almost full with nearly every table, booth and stool by the bar occupied by different types of animals. It had two floors, the top was for the much smaller mammals whom would be missed and stepped on in the first floor. Like any old bar there were televisions with a sports game on or a TV show. But most of the animals were more into socializing than keeping track of what team was winning or what any of the characters in the show were saying.

"Alright, any one sees a squirrel with brown fur, a white belly and a shade of brown on the tip of her tail?"

Nick and Judy looked around and they spotted quite a few squirrels fitting the description all around the bar.

"Yeah, you think you got some other detail that will help us? Or could it be your lady friend multiplied since she was gone?" Nick sassed.

"She'll have a golden necklace that has golden squares and a silver watch on her left wrist. She'll probably still have brown hair with a light brown streak on her right bang."

"It'll probably be best if we searched individually. It'll take a while in this crowd." Nick insisted since the crowd was too big to stay together as they search.

"Fine, remember to use the communicators I gave you in case you find her. Her name is Loren, but she might go with a different alias."

Judy nodded, "OK let's go look."

They each went to search different sections in the crowd, straightening up to look above certain heads at times. Nick and Judy asked the different squirrels they came by if their name was Loren, but they mainly shook their heads. When Nick had came by one she seemed generally interested in him asking if she'd like to join her and her friends. Judy noticed the confrontation across three tables away as Nick did put his paws up to show he was not interested despite the squirrel insisted.

She lowered her ears as she frowned and made her way to Nick and acted kindly to hide her real feelings, "There you are I been looking all over for you." She grabbed his left arm.

Nick stood straight looking at Judy while his head was looking forward, "Oh, yeah, here I am."

"Do you know this bunny?" The squirrel asked confused at them both.

"This little bunny is with him and this fox is with this bunny. Who's your friend Nick?" She kept pretending as she look at him.

"Uh, I don't know we just met. Sorry but what is your name by the way?"

The squirrel then backed off slowly, "Not one you'll need to remember, bye." She walked off back straight to her friends.

Nick sighed in relief, "Thanks for that, I gotta say squirrels are persistent let me tell you." Nick poked fun at what just happened.

"Oh stop it." Judy smiled giving Nick a light bump on his left arm as she held it with her right arm.

Robert could see the two from near the far right end of the bar and sat to watch them conversing as he was ordering a drink.

"Are you sure you should be drinking while on the job?" A voice came his left side.

"What's it to you, what do you even mea-" Robert turned around to see who was talking to him taking a drink from his mug and it was none other than Loren herself.

Robert spat out out a little bit of his drink, "Loren..." Robert stuttered a bit as he wiped his mouth off, "What are you doing here, or rather where have you been?"

"Oh I go where ever the business takes me. How about you Robert? Still see you're up to catching bad guys." She chuckled, "I see you brought new friends along." She point to Judy and Nick before Robert could deny he did.

"So what can I help you three in?" She sat next to him, "Or are you here to finally take me in?"

"Not yet. I recently got transferred to Zootopia and I'm here to catch whom ever your bosses are."

Loren hummed a small laugh, "And why would I want to do that? Pay has been great and there's been plenty of work."

"Loren whatever they're up to it's big and we need to-"

"Loren I presume." Judy interrupted with Nick standing beside her smiling.

"Yes and whom might you two be?"

"Just friends of Robert here. I'm Nick and this is Judy." They both shook Loren's hand, "So glad to finally meet ya, Robert has been talking about you all the time on our way here."

Robert quickly answered, "That's not true." He pointed at Nick.

Loren laughed at Robert's reaction, "So what do you all want to know?" She drank her from her mug with a straw.

"We want to know who's been behind the wave of crimes going on all around Zootopia for one."

"Hmm, well I'm afraid it's not that simple. I don't get jobs directly from the people in charge, just their closest henchmen. The only one I know that is closest to the top guy is his right hand man."

"And where can we find this right hand man?"

"I wouldn't go looking for him if I was you. He's a big guy, not that friendly and a nasty tempered one at that."

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle them, you're looking at ZPD's best officers." Judy boasted.

Loren laughed at Judy's optimism and confidence, "There's a secret place hidden below an amusement park down at the docks near the river. It happens to be inside an abandoned factory next to it. The thing is I wouldn't approach it directly from either side since there are guards protect it all around. And there is also a patrol on boats."

"So how do you expect us to get in?" Robert wondered.

"As it so happens, there is a secret entrance inside the small sick bay building in the park. I've seen some of the henchmen get in and out through there."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Judy was enthusiastic to get moving.

Nick had been rubbing his chin as he was trying to remember something, "Wait you said an amusement park by the river?"

"Yes that's correct."

Nick sinks his head behind his right hand, "Oh no."

"Is something the matter Nick?"

"It just so happens I know what place she's talking about. I worked there once. It's call Wild Bliss."


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Amusing

Chapter 5: Not So Amusing

From afar the four looked from behind a small wall of bushes on the side of a parking lot. Up ahead was Wild Bliss, an amusement park on the edge of the city, partially hidden because of the swamp trees and vegetation. It had every kind of carnival rides for thrill seekers and for couples just seeking to have a fun time. But, all the rides and junk food stands were merely just a cover for what it hid beneath; an underground casino. It was a well kept secret from police officials as it was only known through word of mouth. Next to the paying booth did stand a ram and a cheetah keeping guard for any officer in order to let the ones in charge of the casino know there was company heading their way.

"Alright, there it is."

"Good thing you all aren't in uniform cause that would make it an impossibility to get in." Loren added.

"OK let's go in." Judy came out of the brush heading padding off some of the leaves to the entrance with everyone close behind, but Nick stopped her by placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Judy wait, I don't think I should go in there."

"What do you mean Nick?"

"Let's just say I didn't exactly leave this place in a good standing..." He lowered his ears.

"Oh great, if it wasn't enough with Hopps bringing her badge, now it turns out Nick has a bit of bad history with this place." Robert pouted.

Loren chuckles at their situation, "Relax, if it's been years, I'm sure all your ex coworkers have either left or got promoted elsewhere. I'm sure no one will recognize you." She padded Nick on the back as she walked passed him.

"I don't know, I just know someone's going to call me out."

"What did you do that they'll want to take you away?"

"Let's just say I took some money to try and make a living in Zootopia's city center… money that wasn't mine of course."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

"But hey, if our squirrel here is right then we got nothing to worry about." Nick then took the lead heading to the ticket booth. Before going up to the cashier Judy saw a sign that read no children or cops allowed a few inches away from it. The cashier was a sweet looking bunny with a red and white stripped hat and shirt with her name Priscilla on her name tag. There was a ladder on the side for when she had to talk to the taller animals and service them on the top counter.

"Hi there little bunny, four tickets please."

The bunny pressed buttons on the cash register to get the sum of the total, "Sure coming right up. That'll be $79.80 sir."

Nick gave her the money he received from Robert, Judy and Loren prior. Four tickets then came up from a small ticket slot on the other side of the counter.

"There you go and may your night be wild and blissful."

"Hah, thanks darling."

The four proceeding passing the cheetah as someone talked through his walky-talky. He kept looking forward as Judy walked by with her hands together in front of her vest to keep her badge covered. Once inside everyone saw the many animals walking and running around. They played mini games that involved shooting water guns at a flat figure of an otter to make a circle rise up to hit small bells. Another involved hitting the tail of a beaver to make his hat shoot up a long board to try and hit a bell up above.

"Wow this place looks amazing, no wonder you worked here Nick." She gave Nick a small pat with the back of her paw on his forearm.

"Yeah well don't let the fun rides and activities fool you." He smile nervously.

"Alright Loren, where is this medic bay, tent, or whatever it is we're looking for?"

"You sure you don't want to try any of the rides first? Maybe take a break from work?" Loren playfully suggested.

"Maybe later I'll get you a cotton candy, but right now finding the bad guys is our priority."

"Alright fine follow me. Just don't try to make a lot of eye contact with the security here, they tend to be antsy and will most likely report you in if you look suspicious to them. And you should be very careful and keep that badge well hidden. They see it and it's game over for you." She pointed at Judy.

"Don't worry, it has yet to be seen."

As they were among the crowds Loren and Robert were a few steps ahead of Judy and Nick discussing about how Robert managed to leave Jungnala.

"So that's why the chief finally gave you the go ahead to transfer here."

"Yeah, he new it was what I always wanted having applied a few times before. But it seems no matter where I go you're always there."

Loren gave a small laugh, "Well as you know, everyone said we were always inseparable."

Loren and Robert were silent for a bit not knowing what else to say to each other until Loren broke the silence, "So what's going to happen once you shut them down? Are you going to turn me in?"

"it's not going to be up to me. I'll say you helped and we couldn't have caught them all had you not not been my informant."

"Do you think that'll keep them from taking me away?"

"No, I guess not. But at least it would mean a short sentence." Robert knew he couldn't do anything to keep her from being jailed.

Loren nodded disappointed at his answer, "So even after all we been through, you're still going to let them put me in jail?"

"It's not that I'll be letting them, it's the law. You should've already known that when you took this life." He paused for a second, "I'm sorry, but I'll do whatever I can to stand up on your behalf."

Loren shook her head rolling her eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this over with." She stormed off ahead as the medic bay was right up ahead.

"What do you think that was about?" Nick bent to his right so Judy could hear him better over the loud crowd.

"I don't know, but Loren got upset and-"

Just then a koala dressed as a clown along with his side kick a small raccoon jumped in front of them. They did a little performance juggling some bowling pins as the raccoon rode around him on a unicycle. They did a magic act that involved making the raccoon disappear as the lemur placed his hat over him and stomping on it when only the feet remained to really make it fully cover the raccoon. He picked up his hat rolling it from the end of his right arm to the end of his left arm like a basketball. Then when he placed it on the ground the raccoon reappeared without any injury. Nick and Judy clapped and smiled not knowing what it all was about.

They all reach the medic building nearly at the back of the amusement park, no guards were in sight. A few animals went in, too many that the inside should've been full of them. The four proceeded inside and to Judy's astonishment there was no one.

"Let me guess a trap door or something?" Judy studied the walls for a button or lever even.

"Here let me get that for you." Nick went to the medical bed and pulled a switch below the mattress causing half of the back wall to open. Down they went following a red glow not too far down a stairway. And when they reached the end they entered into the underground casino. There were the classic cards games and board games all around. There was a big section of slot machines starting on the left of the entrance. It was quite noisy from the machines and the dealers calling numbers and symbols out.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Robert had to raise his voice a bit so his friends could hear.

"You see that exit over there with the two suits in front. That'll take you to the factory by the river." Loren replied pointing to it.

"And how are we suppose to get through them?"

"I personally don't know, I've never been passed this point. I'm afraid this is the end." She shrugged.

"Not if we bring back up."

"What? No, that'll just ruin everything, whom ever is down there is going to get away if we do that carrots."

Just then one of the dealers at a spinning wheel, where winning bids are based on the numbers picked with darts thrown at it, sees and recognizes Nick. He gets his small walky-talky from his belt and calls him in.

"Look maybe the outside isn't as well guarded as Loren says it is. Maybe we could sneak through some opening."

"Are you doubting my words fox? I'm telling you they guard every inch of the premises." Loren was bothered at Nick.

"Alright, alright, let me just think for a second."

Two guards in black suits, A lion and a brown bear, show up and immediately grab onto Nick's arms lifting him from his feet, "Sir you're coming with us and please don't struggle." The brown bear said with a calm austere voice and carried him off with his partner.

"Hey wait! What are you doing? Put him down now!" Judy demanded as she hopped beside the henchmen as Nick looked at each of them scared of what just happened. Robert was going to go help, but Loren grabbed his left arm to stop him.

"Looks like the bunny is with him. Snatch her up Leonard."

The Lion nods once letting go of Nick and grabs onto Judy's left wrist and starts pulling her with him.

"Let me go!" She demanded trying to grab on Leonard's fingers in an attempt to get free, "What's the meaning of this?!"

The two suits in front of the door Loren had pointed out earlier stepped aside as Nick and Judy were taken in.

"Oh no, this is bad." Robert said in a shaky voice trying to see what he could do.

"Well looks like your friends found a way in after all. Come on, I know of a way back there." Loren grabbed his right hand leading him out of the casino.

"What do you mean?! You said that's the only way in."

"There is another, but it'll involve sneaking behind a few guards."

The two head back up the stairway hoping to get to their friends in time.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

Chapter 6: Old Friends

It was calm outside, there was a light warm breeze blowing. It was silent as Robert and Loren were on the edge of a hill with the side facing the river having been eaten from the yearly floods. They observed the factory up ahead, old and forgotten having small holes on the walls. But as Loren had described still in use as there were guards patrolling the area; there were wolves, panthers, black bears and cheetahs. Their only opening was to go around a bear through a large pipe big enough for Robert and Loren to crawl through and go into a vent duct on the side of the factory. They crouched their way next to the beginning of the pipe quietly and peeked to see where the bear was.

Robert looked down and picked a stone and gestured Loren he was going to throw it to distract the guard, which would be their opportunity to crawl into the pipe.

Loren understood them and prepared herself. Robert lunged the stone towards a patch of grass far behind the left side of the bear making a wet crunch and a small bang having hit another stone. The bear immediately turned to see what it was meanwhile Loren and Robert crawled through pipe. Right before Loren got to the end the same bear stepped in front of her. She and Robert stopped to look at his feet. The bear looked around to see if there could be any one, but returned back to where he had been standing. Loren lightly breathed out and got out of the pipe.

Once at the wall they began to carefully remove the vent cover as the rusty screws could no longer hold it in place. Right when they put the vent aside a cheetah appears from the corner of the building.

"Go, go." Robert whispered to Loren and they begin to crawl into the vent. The cheetah hears a bit of the noises and right when he turns the vent was back in place. He approaches it taking a few steps and the vent then tilts off.

"Boy this place is going to come apart before you know it." He told himself and walked off.

The two managed to get into the building as they exit the vents into an old office.

"Aw man that was close."

"You're telling me. We make quite the infiltration team."

"Haha, well we should look for Nick and Judy. I'd imagine we'll find them in the boss's lair on the other side of the building."

He opens the office door slowly and peeks from the small opening down the old decaying hallway. Then sticks his head out to see the other end of the hallway and finally leaves the room standing in front of it with Loren.

"Well I may not know where exactly they are, but they obviously have to be in that direction." She pointed to the right from the office they just left. They both headed down walking quickly, but in a silent manner.

A door opens into an office with a working lamp on a desk. It was far better maintained as there was also a functioning computer on the desk. Everything was the perfect size for animals of Judy and Nick's stature. The two henchmen place Nick and Judy onto two chairs right for their sizes in front of a desk as the character behind it was turned away putting a file back in a file cabinet.

"Leave us." The red panda spun his chair around to face the two officers and with a smirk he greets them, "Well, long time no see Nicholas. How have you been all these years? And who's your cute little friend?" He winked at Judy.

"Don't call me cute." Judy crossed her arms as she frowned with disgust.

Robert and Loren manage to find where the organization's headquarters mainly operating in the other end of the factory. They see the two henchmen that had carried off Judy and Nick standing in front of a door in a big corridor.

"That must be where they're keeping them."

"Right, but how are we going to distract those two meat heads to leave the door?"

As Robert thought of how they were going to he hears someone talking through a vent. He gets closer to it and listens to the conversation.

"Jeremy, how has it been? I see you been promoted to a higher position, congrats buddy." Nick then puts on a nervous smile showing his teeth.

"Well let's get straight to the point shall we? As you know, you took out a big personal loan out before you left. Now, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I assume you made it in the big city and are back to repay it?" Jeremy leaned forward with his hands together on the desk.

"Aw geez, had I known somebody was going to be here I would've brought my wallet, but I forgot it." He chuckled nervously knowing it would not please Jeremy.

He starred at Nick for a second with the same face he had listening to Nick and laughed, "Oh Nicholas, always the kidder. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." He leaned back on his chair. Then he opened a drawer and searched for something inside it.

"What'd you got there?" Nick said in a shaky voice.

Jeremy found what he was looking for and faced Nick slowly straightening up building suspense in Nick. Judy's ears drooped down as she too was in suspense.

With a fast swoop he bangs his fist on the desk scaring both officers. Nick as well as Judy had closed their eyes, turning their heads away at each other and waited for the end however they were going to be met with. Nick opened his left eye looking around then his right looking back at Jeremy who still had his fist on the desk.

Jeremy laughed at both Nick and Judy's reaction startling them, "Oh man, you should of seen your faces." He opened his fist and on the desk was a small blue sphere as he stood up off the chair walking to the side of the desk to sit on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Judy still scared of what happened knowing what it was.

"Yes officer it is. See before you all got a hold of Doug I had him make a few of these Night Howler pellets especially for me. Just in case there were any clients that needed to be taken care of. And right now, your friend here is just one of the animals I love taking care of."

"Wait you can't be serious buddy, we worked together." Nick reminded Jeremy.

"Aye, we did, but time changes those who are ambitious and when you're patient doing the people who helped you right, it really pays off. But enough of reminiscing, do you or do you not have the money Nicholas? The boss man isn't going to wait for it." He sat back down on his chair and rolled it forward to have his legs under the desk as he playfully studied the little blue ball.

Nick looked left and right hoping to find something, an item to use or a way out, "Look buddy I do. I just need to go to an ATM and I'll be able to repay ya every cent OK?" He put his hands together as to beg for the opportunity to leave.

"Oh Nick, you just don't get it do you?" He swiftly and aggressively reaches into the drawer again pulling the gun that shoots the Night Howler pellets and loads it with the one he had placed on the desk, "I'm tired of playing this game Nicholas. Either you give us the money." Jeremy then points the gun towards Judy who started squirming up the chair as if she was trying to flee raising her paws up, "Or your cute little friend gets it. It'll make things move a lot quicker, I have to be in the Palm Hotel to meet the boss."

"Nick..." Judy said in a scared low tone.

Nick really got mad seeing him point the gun at her, "Hey wouw, it's between us you leave her out of this!"

"No, I think I'll let Zootopia's hero go savage for a while, see how it turns out for her. After all, I'm not going to be the one to take care of you." Jeremy aims down the sights at Judy, "She is."

"Hey you two stop right there!" Leonard called out from behind the door. Jeremy drops his shoulders and puts down the gun where neither Judy or Nick could easily reach. He reaches into another drawer and pulls out a walky-talky turning away from Nick and Judy, "OK you bone heads what's going on? Can't you see you interrupted me in a middle of a buddy-buddy session here?" He sassed.

"Sir, there's two intruders here!" Jim, the brown bear, replied as he was running.

Nick saw Jeremy was distracted, shifting his eyes on the gun and Jeremy. He slowly begins to lean towards the desk with his arms in front, reaching for the gun with his right hand as Jeremy continued to talk.

"Look just catch them and I'll deal with them later after I'm done with these two." He casually turns not having suspected Nick was moving onto the desk. He drops the walky-talky as they immediately darted for the gun. Nick manages to knock it off the desk and grab a hold of Jeremy before he turned around to pick it up from the floor. As Nick fought Jeremy to keep him from getting free Judy darted for the gun rolling after she obtained it. Jeremy hits Nick freeing himself and starts fighting Judy for control of the gun. They knock over documents and the lamp fighting all around the office. Judy then accidentally fired the round up hitting the ceiling causing it to burst. Before the mist could fall on Judy, Nick pulls her by her right arm getting her out of the way as the blue mist fell onto Jeremy. He began to flail on the ground wildly. Nick and Judy leave the office and get a breather outside.

"Are you OK?" Nick inspected Judy as she breathed heavily, "Are you alright? Did it get on you?"

She grabbed on to his paws to stop him, "I'm find Nick, thank you for that." She said softly told her hero smiling with her ears behind her head as she looked at his eyes.

"Come on let's go. We have to go help Robert and Loren."

Judy nodded and off they ran down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7: No Loose Ends

Chapter 7: No Loose Ends

Robert and Loren ran back from where they had been as they searched for their friends. They led Leonard and Jim to the massive room where there machines that made product of all sorts located near the massive window. They turned toward a long conveyor belt and climbed up. Leonard came close to snatching Loren by her feet as the conveyor belt was just two thirds the height of Leonard from the ground, but Robert manages to pull her up in time. Jim climbs on easily and continues after the two as they climb onto another conveyor belt to the left. Jim took a flight of stairs, but didn't make it time to grab either Loren or Robert.

"We're going to run out of machine to climb Robert, we have to do something." She insisted as she breathed heavily running up tilted pipes.

Luckily nearly above half way up the machine was a link to another machine that'll get them away from the cat walks Jim was using to climb, "Quickly over here." Robert signaled to take a right.

The machine creaked a bit from Loren and Robert carefully climbing on it.

"Do you think we should climb after them?" Jim asked Leonard whom was on the part of the machine Robert and Loren had been to get on the other machine.

"Of course! We can't let them get away. The boss will skin us if we fail to get them."

Jim went down and followed Leonard slowly balancing themselves as they climbed there way to their intruders.

Nick and Judy appeared having heard some of the commotion. They searched the machines above and spotted Robert and Loren trying to escape with Jim and Leonard behind.

"Robert! Loren!" Nick called out as he waved with both his arms.

The two friends stopped for two seconds to look down and see them.

"Hey!" The construct of the machine began to big load creaks as it barely moved from the movement the animals were doing on it, "Now's not the time to talk you guys, we're kind of busy as you can see." Robert shouted back continuing to move.

"We have to do something, anything to help them Nick." Judy was worrisome about Robert and Loren.

Nick notices a small hook crane on the ceiling, "I got an idea, follow me."

He searched the room for the controls and finds them at the other end of the room. He flips the switch to turn it on, but nothing happens when he press the buttons, "There's no power running, but where is the power switch?" Nick also looked around for it. Judy notices a lot of wires on a wall and sees a big lever. She ran as fast she could and using her momentum jumps and pulls it down. A few sparks flew from it and soon nearly the whole inside of the facility was lighted up. Her badge had fallen of her shirt, but she did not notice it.

"Go Nick! Use it!" She shouted from her spot.

Nick pressed the forward button and surely enough the hook moved, "Guys, see if you can grab onto it!"

Robert and Loren notice the hook moving in front of the machine. It would be a long jump, but Robert and Loren were preparing for it. Nick presses the button to release the hook to make it fall down, it swung until it hits the floor landing next to one of the machine's legs. As it neared Robert and Loren the hook slides over and hooks itself to the leg. Nick was too busy looking up he did not notice it pulling the leg out from the wooden boards.

Judy, however, saw it and ran back to Nick, "Nick wait!" But it was too late.

The leg bent causing the one next to it to give out as well. Then the hook crane was pulled down breaking from the beams causing a lot of sparks to fall down. It wouldn't be long for the wooden planks to catch fire. The machine began to tilt in various directions, no longer allowing Robert or Loren to leap onto the chain as they had to hang on. Leonard and Jim having cross halfway grabbed onto the edge of the conveyor belt machine as the link had broken, leaving them holding onto the edge.

Nick placed his paws on the side of his cheeks, "What have I done? OK hold on guys I'm going to try something else here."

"No. Nick, Judy, get on out of here. We'll be fine, we'll find our way out." He assured them.

Flames began to grow consuming the wooden boards making a giant hole in the room.

"We will?" Loren asked not knowing what Robert meant scared of their current situation.

"You can't be serious Robert, there's something we can do!" Judy stood helpless below looking up.

"There's no point in all of us perishing here. If there has to be someone to stop these criminals from destroying Zootopia it's you two!"

Judy was starting to make a face of wanting to cry feeling useless in not being able to help her new friends.

"Judy listen." Robert paused, "It'll be okay." He smiled down to her.

Nick grabs her right paw, "Come on, you heard him. It'll be okay." His voiced quivered at the last word as he looked at her and they both headed to the room's exit. Before they could leave they turned around to see what Robert and Loren were going to do. Leonard and Jim manage to get back on the cat walks taking a door to escape the scenario.

"What are we going to do Robert?"

"We're going to use our weight and push onto the machine. It's tilted towards the window. If we can build enough force on it it will crash through it."

"And what about afterwards?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see..." He smiled at her.

As stated, they extended their arms and bent them quickly to get momentum going. They tried it three times and surely the machine tilted towards the window, crashing through the glass. Outside the guards were in disarray standing a far distance calling in the events through their walky-talkies. They saw the machine, but luckily couldn't see Robert or Loren on top of it as it went out the window, half of it splashing into the river.

Nick and Judy then quickly fled after seeing Robert and Loren go out with the machine. Once outside with all the guards fleeing the seen, they manage to get away unharmed. They headed up the hill, but Judy stopped running, looking back at the scene. The factory's blaze was consuming the entire factory, it was bound to attract the ZPD and fire departments.

"I can't believe we just left them Nick." Judy wiped away a tear from each eye sniffling.

"We had no choice. But Robert was right, we had no choice. If we weren't going to be around to stop these criminals, who was?" He held her close to him as they watched the scene together.

"Come on. It's not over yet. We have a crime lord to catch."

Judy straightened up and puts on a confident face, "You're right. We won't let Robert and Loren's sacrifice be for nothing."

They left the scene and headed back to the city.

Back in the river the patrol on a boat investigated the area where the top half of the machine had sunk. There was nothing but debris floating in the water that were all left from the impact. The two security guards lit their flashlight around and noticed bubbles rising near the left side of the boat. One of them, who was a reed cat, kneels down to see if something was going to surface.

"You see something Billy?" his fellow guard, a Zebra, walks beside him to see. Without warning, Robert and Loren grab onto their pants and pull them overboard. The boat driver, a deer, stays behind the wheel shocked at what happened. Before he could grab his walky-talky, Robert quickly climbed on and knocks him off the right side of the boat. He grabs Loren's hand pulling her up and off they drove off leaving the guards behind swimming as they watched in the water.

Back in dug tunnel near the factory that was safe from the fire all the top henchmen from the factory were gathered around a small round table with a smartphone on a mount; included in the group was the panther that chased officer Langening and the leopard Loren had described. Not to mention Jeremy was a bit unstable twitching and squirming holding back the savage tendencies caused by the Night Howler syrum.

There was a shadowy figure who hid his details very well through the video call, "What happened you fools? Our operation in the swamp district has been ruined!" He hit his desk with his left fist.

Jeremy does his best to control himself as he answered, "It was that rabbit officer who solved the Night Howler cases a few months back and our old friend Nicholas. I don't know what they were doing here, but they're clearly onto us. They managed to escape after covering me with the Night Howler pellet's contents." He shook violently quenching his fists.

"What about the factory? Was there any evidence left behind that could lead them to me?" The figure demanded to know.

"Before Leonard and Jim could leave I had them pour fuel in all the offices. The fire consumed everything sir. No evidence leading back to you is bound to be found." The leopard answered.

Back at the remains of the factory, both ZPD and firefighters were gathered investigating the site. Even Chief Bogo was there to see what his officers found first hand, "So what do we have?"

"It looks like the fire was caused by an electrical failure of some sort, but there are signs fuel was used to burn part of the factory as well." An elephant firefighter gave Chief Bogo the details.

Chief Bogo turn to one of his officers, a lioness, who held a clip board with details, "Any chance we caught whom ever was behind this officer McNeely?"

"We manage to arrest a few suspects among the crowds in the amusement park and a lot more in an underground casino sir. We also found the officers that had been reported missing not too far from the site sir."

Chief Bogo turned around quickly to McNeely surprised at the last part of the report.

"Chief! Chief!" A tiger officer called to him as he climbed up the rubble with something in his paw.

"What is it officer Lawrence?"

"I found this..." He handed Chief Bogo a small badge covered by ash. He put on his glasses and was shocked at the discovery with wide eyes looking over the river having wiped off the ash revealing Judy's name on it.

"Do you think she made it out sir?"

Chief Bogo turned to the firefighter, "Any reports of a body found?"

"No sir, nothing as tragic as that has been found nor do we hope to."

Chief Bogo looked at the badge unsure of what to believe.

"Excellent work Edgar. The last thing we need is for our entire operation to be blown." The figure gave a short sinister laugh.

"However, sir, the officers we kept in the cells have disappeared."

"WHAT?!" The figure was truly angry as the news.

"It seems someone was able to make it out of the fire and took one of our boats. They discovered where the officers were and released them. They're all in the ZPD's custody now."

The figure grabbed onto his ears with rage pulling them down, "I should've known better than to have left you three fools in charge! I should've sent Edgar and Louis sooner! So many things I could've done to avoid this!" The figure then took a few breathes to calm down, "Looks like I'll have to take care of whom ever you fools let in the factory myself. No doubt they'll be visiting me soon, so I'll prepare the welcome wagon for them. You all just better hope she hasn't turned in to the ZPD informing Chief Bogo. I've sent our best men to retrieve the device back in the station's evidence room. Soon my plan will be complete and I'll own all of Zootopia." He laughed thinking about the victory he's bound to achieve.

In the train station, Judy and Nick boarded onto a train heading back to Zootopia's city center. They sat in the booth they had when Robert was with them. They were tired from all they had been through the night, resting on their arms placed on the table.

"What do you think the Chief will do to us when we tell him what happened?" He faced Judy with a smile and sleepy eyes.

"I don't know, maybe fire us." She smiled back with the same tired eyes.

"Do you think Robert and Loren made it out alright?"

Judy stood up with her ears on the back of her head thinking about that part, "I don't… I want to say they made it out. They had to have fallen in the river." She sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"You're right. I'm sure we'll meet up with them later, remember these?" Nick pulled out his leaf communicator, "I've been studying mine and it seems if I press this button-" He presses it and a small light began to flash, Judy looking at it raising her ears up, "he can use a computer system to track us. We can track him as well should he turned his on at some point."

Judy smiled at Nick for the comforting idea as he looked down at her in assurance.

Nick took a soft a breath, "Well we should get some rest, we'll arrive at the city center in the morning."

Judy then snuggled by Nick resting her head on the right part of his chest, "Good night Nick."

Nick raised his right arm and wrapped it around her as he rested his head on top of hers, "Night Judy."

Then the train then departed from the station as the city was retiring for the night due to the occurrences.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Go Bump In The Night

Chapter 8: Things Go Bump In The Night

It was a calm summer night of late. The streets were silent with hardly any cars driving around as well as little to no nocturnal animals walking about. At the ZPD station almost all the police vehicles were back, only a few were out for the night patrol. Inside the ZPD, the lights were dim and the only light shining brightly was to an office in the back of the station. Clawhauser had stayed after hours logging in the information from the current situation in the swamp district into the servers. He was in a main office for any officer to use for their investigation should they need it. He had a few more documents to type up and other things as picture and video recordings. He had a soda cup with a straw in it on the side of the keyboard in case he got thirsty. He hummed a little tune as he quickly typed.

Clawhauser took a little break popping his fingers as he stretched his arms and legs out, "Phew! Just two more pages and I'll be heading home." He joyfully told himself.

He resumed to type and uploaded files from a flash drive.

Outside the station, three suspicious characters were up to no good as they looked around the area as they approached the station. Tapirs dressed in black suits, with small tools attached to there belt and sashes, entered quietly one with a satchel holding the door. Once inside they looked around to see which way would lead to the evidence room. They looked separately in the offices, searching for the evidence room that contained the device confiscated from Gabriel. Clawhauser had been unaware as he was busy finishing up entering the report. Until he had heard a nearby door shut loudly. He got off the chair to see if there were any officers from the night shift coming in.

He peeked out the door and saw one of the intruders checking the office next door to him, "Trespassers, what are they doing in the station? Oh no what am I going to do?" He asked himself in a low tone voice to avoid being heard.

Clawhauser switches off the light and puts the computer into sleep mode to turn off the monitor. As he heads back to the door one of the tapir's silhouette appears on the blurry glass as it approached. The door knob slowly turns and Clawhauser gets nervous trying to figure out what to do.

"Ben, look over there." One of the tapirs called out.

The tapir stopped opening the door leaving a crack of light shining through the dark room. Clawhauser was relieved at the sight as he wiped off pretend sweat from his brows. The three tapirs gather around the door with evidence locker on the glass, at the end of the hallway was a window. Clawhauser peeked through the opening of the door giving him sight straight ahead to view the tapirs.

"Here it is, now let's get the device and head on out of here. The boss man sure is going to reward us for this." The tapir spoke to his friends in an Australian accent.

Clawhauser knew what device they were talking about and knew he had to stop them from stealing the evidence. The trio of tapirs entered and Clawhauser stepped out quietly to avoid being detected. The tapirs left the door opened and Clawhauser took a quick look inside as the tapirs where busy searching the racks and drawers for their device. Clawhauser pressed his back to the wall. He couldn't call for back up, otherwise the tapirs would hear his walky-talky beep as he called the officers. He lets out a breath and toughened up quenching his fists and revealed himself at the door frame.

"I don't believe your suppose to be in here."

The tapirs quickly turned their heads to the door and saw Clawhauser. They looked at each other with a blank look then smiled at each other not taking Clawhauser as any kind of threat.

"Look you plumped cat, there are three of us and one of you. Now how about you run on back home so tomorrow you can solve the case of the missing box of doughnuts." The tapir with the Australian accent mocked Clawhauser.

"Good one Tommy." Ben laughed with his other fellow tapir.

Clawhauser was a bit hurt from it, but he went back to his confident pose, "I may be a flabby doughnut eating cop." He whips out one of his handcuffs from his belt, "But I am still a cop."

The tapirs quickly fell silent seeing Clawhauser meant business looking at Tommy.

"Alright, I see this kitty cat is indeed a need to be taught a lesson now." Tommy puts down plastic bags of evidence he had in his hands and walks on over to Clawhauser still in his pose. Tommy swung his left fist, but to a swift move Clawhauser dodges it. He places a cuff on Tommy as he charges at Tommy lifting him as he yelled. He slams him to the wall at the opposite end of the room. The other tapirs shocked then go to restrain Clawhauser. They each grab onto his arms as he tries to break free. Tommy gets up with a real nasty angry look on his face, "That was good, never suspected a round kitty like yourself was capable of moving that quick." He approaches Clawhauser still being held by the tapirs.

Right when Tommy was going to punch him again Clawhauser uses the two tapirs to lift himself off the ground and kicks Tommy back to the wall. Coming down he swings Ben on his left arm onto the other tapir causing them to let go of Clawhauser as they collided. Tommy gets up and charges at Clawhauser picking him up, but couldn't do so for long; he fell on the floor with Clawhauser onto of him. Clawhauser got up as quickly as he could since Ben was charging at him. They grab onto each other twirling around the room bumping into the racks knocking evidence over. The other tapir grabbed Clawhauser and lunged him to a locker. It had opened revealing the part of the device they came for behind the doors. Clawhauser had the wind knocked out of him, he stayed on the ground wrapping his right arm around his belly as he tried to catch his breath. Tommy walked on over and shoved Clawhauser with his right foot to keep him from getting up again. He then reaches into the locker taking the device for the win.

"Catch Willy!" He tosses it to the tapir whom proceeds to place it in his satchel. He looks back at closer still trying to recuperate, "Looks like we won little kitten. Thanks for making the snatch fun."

Clawhauser then got up trying to keep his balance and address Tommy whom had just turned his back, "You're not going anywhere." He throws himself on Tommy who didn't get the chance to turn all the way both crashing into a rack knocking it over. Clawhauser grabs the hand cuffs by the free one that was still on Tommy and cuffs the other one onto the evidence rack. The other tapirs took no chances and break the window in the hallway next to the evidence room and escape. Clawhauser came to and grabbed his walky-talky and headed out the room, "This is Clawhauser, if anyone can hear this, the station has been attacked. I caught one of the thieves. I need someone to come back..." Clawhauser then fainted falling right outside the evidence with an officer trying to get him to respond on the walky-talky.

The sun shined beautifully in the morning as the city awakened again as any other day. The train arrived and the station was starting to become full of life. The shops inside opened and our two officers disembarked.

Nick took a deep breath of the air, "Here we are back again, the city's center."

"We should hurry on down to the station and get chewed out by Chief Bogo." Judy added.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Nick played along. As they began to walk on the sidewalk they felt something a bit off and surely their feeling was right. A police cruiser spotted the duo and stopped on the side of the rode next to them.

"Wilde! Hopps!" Officer McHorn called out to them as he stood next to the driver side door.

"Well here we go. Hey Officer MrHorn great to see ya." Nick and Judy approach the cruiser.

"You need to come with me quick something went down at the station." He eagerly told them as he went back inside the cruiser.

Judy and Nick looked at each other wondering what it was about and climbed into the cruiser.

They arrived at the station swarming with officers and pedestrians that were kept behind yellow tape. The three officers proceeded going under the tape and into the station. Nick and Judy then went to the crime scene of the messy evidence locker.

Judy was in shock with her paws just under her bottom lip. Nick as well couldn't believe the scenery with an open mouth not knowing what to say.

"Is… Is he OK? What happened?"

"A group of vandals came in and stole the device you two had confiscated. He managed to catch one of them, but the other two escaped along with the device." McHorn gave them the details, "He's currently being held in the hospital with minor injuries. You should go visit him."

Nick nodded, "Thanks for telling us. We'll do that right now."

At the hospital Clawhauser was in bed wearing a patient's white garb. The two officers went in and were happy to see Clawhauser awake, as Clawhauser was happy to see them as well.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Nick asked smiling as Judy ran and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're OK." She embraced her friend and got back down next to Nick.

"It's so great to see you two. How have have been? What have you been up to?"

"A lot let me tell you. It's been a crazy time since we left to investigate the swamp district." Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that so? I would like to hear all about it as well." Chief Bogo said from behind standing at the doorway with crossed arms.

Nick and Judy were startled knowing it was the chief. They lowered their ears and looked at the ground waiting to be scolded and possibly fired.

"Look Chief-" Nick was halted as Chief Bogo raised his hand to let him know to stop talking. He walked into the room in front of the two officers looking up at him with worrisome eyes.

"I know you two were at that factory that is ashes now and I want to hear what is it you found?"

Clawhauser in the back was also worried this was the end of his two friends' careers staying silent as he watched.

"We were there Chief." Judy admitted.

"And?" Chief Bogo waited for more details.

"We know who some of the culprits are. We can give you all the details..." Nick paused looking at Chief Bogo, "This is the end for us isn't it?"

Chief Bogo responded by looking like he didn't know what Nick meant by it, "What are you talking about? Officer Lyle told me all the details on our way over here." Chief Bogo stepped aside so Nick and Judy could see Robert leaning on the door frame and Loren standing by him, smiling as they were happy to see Nick And Judy.

"What did I tell ya?"

Judy laughed as she tried to hold back tears of joy seeing her friends did make it out of the factory.

"Oh gosh, you're not going to cry over us are you Hopps?" Robert poked fun to make sure she didn't as he and Loren approached their friends. She giggled a bit as she wiped her tears away.

"So, what did you all uncover at the site?"

"There definitely is a criminal organization at work, but it's bigger than we thought. But thanks to a friend we know where they'll be meeting with the head of it all."

"Do you have a plan on how you all are going to finally catch him and put an end to this?" Chief Bogo placed his hands on his hips awaiting an answer.

"We're going to be working on it. But it'll require more than just us four sir."

"Back up? Are you sure? You two seem to get everything under control by yourselves." Chief Bogo poked fun at them keeping a straight face.

Judy and Nick laughed a little at it, "Yes, we'll need it and we'll be sure to wait for it to arrive before we make a move."

Chief Bogo smiled, "Good. That's what I like to hear." He reached into his pocket taking out Judy's badge, "Don't go losing it again Hopps."

She stepped up and claimed it smiling up at Chief Bogo, "Thank you sir."

"Right, now, onward to planning." The chief instructed.


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Goes

Chapter 9: And So It Goes

The four gathered around a table back at the ZPD planning how they were going to catch their faceless mastermind. Judy, Nick and Robert had changed back into their police uniforms. They had small notes on what information they encountered at the factory and printed photos of Jeremy and his security group that had escaped that night. They were all over a map of the desert district.

"The meeting is going to be in the Palm Hotel, that is where the big cheese will be." Nick began the plan.

"Right, but who is the big cheese Nick?"

"Jeremy didn't say, he was looking to making someone go savage, bet he didn't expect it would end up being him."

"I'd imagine with the kind of operation they were running in the swamp district they have to be wealthy. And to be at a place as the Palm Hotel, they would perfectly blend in with the crowd there." Judy added looking at Robert and Nick.

"Well think about it guys, whom do we know is rich, famous and powerful that is residing in the Palm Hotel?" Loren looked at the three officers.

They all thought of answers to Loren's question for a moment and nobody could come up with a suspect.

"I got nothing."

"Ugh, everyone there fits the description. It'll be impossible to identify who it is."

Then Judy lifting her head up got an idea of whom one could be, "Wait, I got two suspects that just may fit the bill. Gazelle and that Goldenfol guy."

"Wouw, wouw, back up there, Gazelle? How is she tied up in this? She led those protests on behalf of protecting predators a few months back, there's no way she could be involved with this."

"I don't want to believe it either Robert, but remember she has a penthouse up in the hotel. And has quite the influence."

Robert thought a bit on what he was told, "Yeah, but it just doesn't seem she's capable of doing any kind of criminal activity especially after keeping preds and preys united during the struggle."

"Alright, alright." Nick had his paws up to stop them from arguing, "We'll get back on the Gazelle profile. Who was your next suspect?"

"Mr. Goldenfol."

"The rich guy we had seen on the TV?" Nick thought for a few seconds putting his chin between his index and thumb, "He does seem to fit in the description of being the mob type."

"He did after all buy the Palm Hotel not so long ago."

"Yes, he too could be in this. Having been investigated for tax evasion and to be able to have purchased something as expensive as the Palm Hotel should have dried up his accounts." Robert added.

"Alright that's a small narrow line of suspects. But I'm not doubting someone will be waiting for us."

"What do you mean Judy?"

"With Ben and Leonard having gotten away along with Jeremy, they'll end up spotting us. Giving time for the mastermind to escape on the spot."

"But we'll have ZPD surrounding the hotel, there's no way anyone could escape." Robert was concerned he might be lacking a detail.

"Actually they could. Up in the hotel is a helipad. If anyone was looking to escape they could take off in a helicopter." Judy gestured her hands.

"Right. And we can't have a police chopper flying around. it's bound to raise suspicions and also cause a frenzy if it becomes an air chase."

"Well, we should split up in two teams. We have to go in the hotel at different times. It'll avoid us any kind of suspicion should there be any security working for the mastermind."

"Good thinking. Judy and I will go in first as new guests checking into the hotel, we'll get a good look around of the first floor. Robert and Loren, you'll go in after a few minutes disguised as photographers."

"Why photographers?" Loren vacant as to the reason she and Robert had to be dressed as such.

"If Gazelle happens to be involved in this you two will be responsible to getting evidence that links her. While we'll go looking for Mr. Goldenfol and see what he's up to."

"We'll have back up standing by around the hotel exits. I also plan to have two officers in the lower floor where someone could attempt escaping through the sewage tunnels."

"But we should have the ZPD chopper on standby on the skyscraper near by." Robert pointed it out on the map, "In case one of the suspects tried to make a get away we'll have the ZPD on their tail in the sky."

Judy nodded in agreement, "OK, we only have one chance at this. If something goes wrong there's no telling what disastrous results, so let's be ready for anything."

The four met at Chief Bogo's office to let him know what they've came up with. Chief Bogo had his glasses on to review the map and photos of the culprits they know about, "Gazelle, are you sure?" Chief Bogo first was shocked seeing her as one of the suspects being a fan, but then hides it trying to act professional, "And you're sure they'll be there?"

Nick holds back on pointing it out, "100% sir. An old acquaintance of mine involved deeply in the group made it clear. And with their schemes at the swamp district thwarted they have no choice, but to hide in the hotel."

"And when do I send back up in?"

"If things start to get hairy, we'll call you to send the officers in and wait for it. But know a large police presence is bound to cause them to try and flee, even in the air. That is why it is best to have a ZPD chopper on this skyscraper."

Chief Bogo nodded his head as he finished reviewing the details, "Alright. But I'll give you all a thirty minute count down to bring out the suspects before I send the force in. It should be enough time for you all to take action. Sounds good?"

The four looked at each other and back at Bogo, "OK sir." Judy replied on behalf of everyone.

"Excellent. I'll get the officers prepared you all go ahead. Let me know when you're all at the Palm Hotel."

They then headed out Chief Bogo's officer to ready up.

After having gotten ready, they put on their disguises having gotten on board the train to the desert district. It was passing through the rain forest district Everyone had taken the last car, where Nick, Loren and Judy were in a booth talking; smiling at each other. Robert was finished putting on his disguise the end of the car in a small room. He wore a black suit and dark blue tie to look classy, blending in with other photographers at the hotel.

Judy had gone over to check up on him knocking the door, "Are you done changing Robert?"

Robert came out fixing his tie, "Yeah, all ready to be a parasite and take photos of Ms. Gazelle."

Judy left the door open leaving a view towards Loren and Nick at the booth down the aisle. Loren had a classy black dress on as nick had a tuxedo to look like a wealthy guest.

"She looks lovely doesn't she?" Judy looked at Loren from the room."

Robert smiled, "Aye, She does. She always knew how to blend in with the crowds."

"So, why aren't you two together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, anyone can see you have feelings for her. Why do you hold back?"

Robert stood silent for a moment, "It's rather due to a complication, even you and Nick will one day face." He looked out big glass that made up the end of the car, "Back when we were in school, Loren and I were inseparable. She and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. They were different times back then, it was odd for preds and prey to hang around each other, even if it was in school. But no matter what any body said, we stuck together. Until one day we secretly became a pair. We hid it from our families knowing how'd they react. Only our closest friends knew, especially since their mind set were different from the rest. But one day we were found out. They had told us we can only be with our own kind, predators and prey could never belong to each other. We were separated, she was taken to another city and I remained in Jungnala."

Judy placed her paw to the back of his left shoulder, "I'm sorry to have heard that, I hadn't realized what people believe in, but how is it you two found each other?"

"Well A few months after starting in the force I was working on a case trying to find a dealer. I had chosen to go under cover. While investigating a suspicious group at a bar, one thing led to another and I was caught. Three goons were going to finish me off, but then Loren, having noticed me at the bar, had come to my rescue. It was thanks to her I had made a break through in the case and we've been working partners ever since. But we never could be together, knowing what she had been doing most of her life and I being an ally of Justice."

"Robert, you can't let what others think of you two keep you from her. There will always be animals who object to different animals being together, I don't know if it's because it scares them or they never known such feelings. But what matters is that there's love between them. And they can't change it no matter what they do or impose, it'll always be there and happen."

Robert turn to look at Loren whom was still talking to Nick and looks his way, "You're right, thanks Hopps."

They head out the room and join Nick and Loren at the booth, a waiter having brought them a few drinks not long after joining them.


	10. Chapter 10: The Palm Hotel

Chapter 10: The Palm Hotel

Night had barely settled in the desert district, there was an event being held and all of celebrities of the lands were arriving at the Palm Hotel; the tallest, brightest building of the district of amazing detail of architecture. There was a massive crowd covering the entrances, with photographers mainly right next to the pathways to take photos of the celebrities as they walked by. The four friends stood on the other side of the street watching in amazement at what was going on; this was going to be problematic.

Judy grabs her walky-talky to contact Chief Bogo, "Uh sir, there's a problem we did not consider."

"What? What do you mean Hopps?"

"We weren't expecting there to be a huge crowd, what is going on?"

"You're telling me you didn't know there was an award ceremony being held at the hotel? Gazelle is going to be performing as well."

"But I don't know if we can pull this off without causing panic. It'll raise alarms for the security that our faceless mastermind has in the crowds."

"Look Hopps, things never go as planned. But right now the plan hasn't gone wrong. You'll just have to work your way through this without inciting a scurry. I'll be watching and hearing what goes on. Go and get it done."

Judy puts her walky-talky away as she gazes at the crowd.

Nick sees she's worried something might go wrong, "Hey, we're all here and there's nothing that could go wrong. The Hopps I know would think of a way to use this crowd as an advantage."

She looks at him feeling better of what he said and thinks, "Alright, we can maybe use the crowd to hide in. The more we blend in as we look around, the less we'll be detected."

Judy fixed her long skirt and her formal blouse both in black, which now was suitable with everything of the same color most of the animals at the event were wearing.

With a confident serious look she straightens herself up, "Let's do this."

They all walked across the street approaching the area, though Robert and Loren were behind since they had to carry cases of their own. There were news casters all around and cameras capturing the exciting event. The four struggled to make their way through the crowd of same sized or tall animals. For a moment they got separated with Nick and Judy heading to the right side of the crowd and Robert and Loren having made it to the front of it near the opposite end. Nick and Judy walk up the steps in hope of getting a better view to spot Loren and Robert. They moved left and right trying to look through the sides of the tall animals moving around partially blocking their view time to time. They manage to spot their friends as they were next to the rails holding the crowd back. Judy and Nick waved as Loren and Robert too were searching for Judy and Nick, until they spotted them through the crowd by the stairs.

Robert gets his walky-talky, "Judy? Nick? Doesn't matter, look you two need to go in and start looking around, we'll catch up later."

"Will you two be fine?"

"Of course, we'll be sticking together. Now get going, stick to the plan."

"Alright." Judy puts her walky-talky away and grabs Nick's left hand, "Come on let's go."

They proceeded into the lobby, a massive room with large red drapes with gold color ropes. Red carpeting covered most of the floor. The front desk was connected to a large structure that ran in the center of the hotel, with bridges stemming out connecting to the other floors. It was mainly for animals to use the elevators within it to get to the higher floors. The lobby was also busy with animals whom came for the event, others who were already checked in and hotel lobby assistance moving in luggage. Judy and Nick readied themselves and walked on to the counter.

Working at the counter was a gazelle, a panda, and a giraffe all in the hotel's uniform of a dark red vest and white long sleeve button shirt underneath. The gazelle was busy logging information on the computer, too busy to have noticed Nick and Judy.

"Excuse me." Judy tried to get the gazelle's attention, but was a bit timid, "Yes, hello?" She spoke louder.

Nick stepped up and tapped on the counter, "Yes, hi."

The gazelle stopped typing and looked ahead, "No, down here."

He leans over the counter and looked down to see the small couple, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we have a reservation here."

"And what is the name you have the reservation under?" The gazelle turned to his computer waiting to type it in.

"Alanzo." Nick replied.

The gazelle types it and surely enough they were checked in, "Here we are, Mr. Alanzo." The gazelle reaches down for the room key, "Here is the you key to your room, will there be any luggage we can have our lobby boys bring up to your room?"

"Nope, there's no luggage." Nick took the key.

"Any other kind of service you would like?"

"No, there's nothing more we'll need, thank you."

The panda had looked at Judy and Nick for a split second as Nick and Judy walked away.

Nick and Judy had gone and hid by an elevator as Judy handed Nick the walky-talky, "I can't talk to them here, it's too noisy, we might as well head up." Nick pressed the button for the elevator.

Once inside he contacts Robert, "Hey are you there?"

Robert had to shout due to the loud crowd he was in, "Yeah, Loren and I are still outside. How is your end?"

"We're heading up to the room. We'll start looking around the top floor for any suspicious guards by a room or something."

"Why are you whispering, there's no one here to rad us out?" Judy pointed out.

"You never know if they have mics around."

"What was that last part?" Robert shouted again through the walky-talky as there also was a shutter sound from a camera. Robert had put the walky-talky aside to take pictures of a celebrity walking by.

"Wait are you taking pictures?"

Robert indeed was, but lies about it, "What? No, that's Loren taking her character too seriously." He gives Loren a small nudge, "Loren easy on the pics, we're for a reason." She nudges him back.

Nick rolled his, "Look just get into the hotel already, we'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point alright?"

Robert then got serious about the operation, "OK, we'll be right there, over and out." He puts away the walky-talky, "OK we should go on ahead."

Loren nodded and they start making their way through the crowd.

Nick changes the channel, "Sir, we're all in, commence the count down." Nick informed Chief Bogo.

"Alright, it's on you four now, I hope we won't have to ruin these animal's night. Best of luck."

The elevator reaches the destined floor, Nick and Judy walk onto the huge bridge that also had red carpeting, looking around the massive structure.

"Wow, this is amazing. I'd never thought I'd get to see the inside so soon."

Judy walked to the edge and looked over the railing for animals their size down below, watching the well-dressed animals as they move around like ants.

"It is."

"You should come see this." She invited him.

"I'm good, not a fan of heights." He stood back.

Judy laughed a bit, "Alright let's go and wait for Robert and Loren."

She attempts to startle Nick by giving him a small push towards the edge of the bridge.

Nick shook his head knowing what she tried to do.

Down below Robert and Loren made it into the lobby carrying the cases looking around for the elevators.

"Oh man this is heavy. OK we should look for an elevator to take us to the room."

"Well they're clearly over there. We should hurry, it's a long way up and the time is ticking."

As they passed the counter from a distance the giraffe attending saw them walking quickly by.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" The giraffe points out to them.

Robert and Loren kept going, "We have a room here, real big rush!" Robert shouted.

They got onto and elevator and up they went.

Nick and Judy found their way to the room not far from the elevator. Nick uses the key and in they went. It was very clean inside, real luxurious, big in size like an apartment for two. They both looked at the room that was to the right of the entrance; The bed looked real comfortable with two wooden nightstands on each side, each with lamps on top. Judy and Nick were fascinated at the room, but knew they were here for a serious matter. But they decided to look around.

"This is truly beautiful, no wonder so many come from all around the world." Judy enters the other room.

Nick looked around with his paws inside his pockets and checks out the dresser and all it had on top, "Yeah, I got to say this is pretty neat."

Judy then really goes and looks around getting a good look at the entire space, "I know where I'll be staying when I get time off the force for a vacation." Judy jokingly said aloud. She waited for Nick to say something, but there was no reply from Nick.

"Nick, you there?" She turned around, "Bet you're just as fascinated with this place you've found some cool detail didn't you?"

Still there was no reply, which didn't concern Judy too much, but went to check up on him, "Nick? Are you there?" She peeks into the room as sees no one is inside. She leans back wondering where he had gone. But right when she turned to head to the look at the living room a large panther's paw reaches for her.

Robert and Loren make it to the room's door and knock, "Hey, Nick, Judy, we're here." Robert says in a low tone. He looks back at Loren whom also wondered why no one has answered yet.

"Maybe they're not here?"

"No, no, that's impossible, they were way ahead of us and were in the elevator when he contacted us remember? They have to be here." Robert knocks even harder.

Loren then moves Robert aside and turns the handle opening the door.

"Oh, guess they left it open to let us in."

But as they walked in their looks turn into shock. Pictures were broken down on the floor next to the walls they were hung on, chairs lying on their side on the floor; clearly someone unwanted had made their way into the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Looking All Over

When I was thinking further into this fanfic I thought it'd be great to, again, include even more ideas that had been scraped. The spy idea, for those that have seen the deleted works, was the first idea that started off Zootopia. Again I want to show how if they were good ideas that the directors still want to add later on, if they get a green light for a sequel.

Chapter 11: Looking All Over

Robert and Loren looked around, but there was no Judy And Nick to be found. The space was only a mess from an area around the door. Robert analyzed the door and saw there was no forced entry. Whom ever came and took them were tipped off. Loren looked around in the other room Judy had been looking and found no trace of a struggle.

"What are we going to do Robert?"

"Let's not panic. Clearly someone saw and recognized them." Robert walked back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

"Should we contact Chief Bogo and let him know what the situation is?"

Robert stopped walking, "No. If I tell him he'll send in reinforcements, causing our suspects to flee and taking Judy and Nick with them." Robert thought for a bit, "OK, we're going to keep up with the plan. Except I'll go on ahead and look around for obvious mob security details like Leonard and Jim. You on the other hand will have to search for Nick and Judy."

"Are you sure we should split up?"

Robert nodded, "Yes, we have no choice now. Since you know some of these guys you're most likely to slip through them, as if you were invited. We're running out of time." Robert looked at Loren hoping she'll agree.

"OK, I'll go look for them."

"Good, thanks. But before we head out," He opens one of the cases that was filled with small body equipment, "We'll have to keep these small cameras on us. A van nearby will be receiving the images and will let us know if any of the people attending have had a bad rap with the ZPD whom may be involved with the organization. Don't forget the bracelet, it has a built in mic and the ear piece."

The two placed the equipment on and readied themselves hiding them well since the cameras were little pins and the ear pieces no one would see in their ears.

Robert helped Loren get ready, "OK, you're all set. Now remember, look inconspicuous when contacting the operators or I. Don't hold your wrist too close to your face." Loren nodded confidently showing she was ready to begin their operation. Before Robert lets her go after walking out the door he hugs her, "Be careful."

"You too, I'll see you soon."

They slowly walked away from each other, Robert heading towards an elevator and Loren to a flight of stairs.

Somewhere within the hotel, Nick and Judy had been tied and hung up in chains. There was a boiler at the end of the pipe filled room. The two officers were gaining consciousness and started to look around. They both tried to break free of the bondage, but knew it would be impossible with the chain around them.

"Judy are you OK?" Nick asked as he tried to turn his head to see her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How about you?"

"Oh you know just hanging on here."

"Where do you think we are?"

Nick looked around trying to identify where they were, "I cannot say for certain, we could be any where in the hotel."

"Someone could have seen us being dragged off, a guest, one of the attendees, somebody?"

"Well we can wait here for help or until one of the bad guys shows up to finish us off. But not I."

Nick moved around as he was freeing his paw to reach into his right pocket, "Come on, where are you?" He talked to himself. A pen and other small trinkets fell out of his pocket as he searched.

"What are you doing?" Judy was trying to figure out why he was moving too much.

"Ah, there you are."

"What? What is it you found?"

"Just hold on carrots and we'll be out in no time." Nick found a hair pin, transfers it to his left paw and uses it to pick the lock that was keeping the chain around them.

"Wait what are you doing now?" She turns her head both ways looking down attempting to see.

Nick then manages to unlock themselves as the lock fell to the ground, "Yes, now all we have to do is-"

But the moment Nick tries to undo the chains their feet got entangled with it and end up swing away from each other and bump onto one another upside down. They still had to free themselves from the ropes they had around themselves.

"Well that wasn't how I imagined it." Nick shook his head.

"Got any other way out of this one?"

Nick still had the hair pin and after removing the plastic on the end of the straight edge he got to cutting his rope. After a few seconds he managed to free his foot dropping onto the floor.

Judy was happy to see him moving around, "Oh Nick, you're a genius!"

"Why thank you, now let's turn that frown upside down and get out of here."

He unties her rope's knot and catches Judy when she frees her foot. They scurried on over to the door and opened a crack to peek outside, with Nick's head over Judy.

"Looks clear, we should get out with caution."

Nick agreed and they left the room, Nick closing the door all the way silently. They walked pass another door and up a small flight of stairs to another door with more lighting behind it. They opened it a little and as they peeked they could see a bear in a suit standing in front from a small distance.

They backed away from the door a bit to talk so the bear wouldn't listen.

"How are we going to do this?" Judy tapped her chin as she thought.

Nick opened the other door to see what was behind it, "Pst, Judy look." She went to see what he had found, "We can go through a few stairs and exit on another floor."

She agreed and off they went down.

Loren was a few floors up from where the rendezvous room was to begin her search for her friends. She looked around for any clues, but what clues were going to be left? She then recognizes a familiar goon, an otter. He casually walked towards her not suspecting a thing keeping an eye out as if looking for trouble. Loren hid behind a wall that made up the small hallway to a guest's room.

"Hey, Issac Hemings." She lightly called out to him getting his attention.

He approaches her unsuspecting a thing, "Loren? What are you doing here? I don't remember any one saying you were coming."

"Is that how you all see me? Just a pawn and after all the work I've done." Loren pretended to be disappointed, "Of course you weren't going to, I was in town and the boss himself called me up to deal with two cops you caught."

"Did he? I don't remem-" Loren cuts him off waving her hands at him.

"Any way, where are they? I want to see them and take care of them for the boss asap."

"Last I heard they were taken into to a boiler room on the 58th floor."

"Is that so? Well thank you for notifying me, I been looking for someone to tell me, I'll be off now."

"Should I let Louis or Edgar know you've arrived."

Loren turned without looking suspicious to Issac, "No, I want to surprise the boss myself. Maybe then I'll be let in more into the loop."

Issac nodded, "Oh, I see. Alright, well maybe you'll catch your big break then."

"Yeah, hopefully..." She went off into an elevator, pressing the 58th floor button multiple times, until the doors closed and up she went.

Just then Chief Bogo's voice comes on the ear piece startling her, "Ms. Loren, where is Hopps and Wilde? How come they haven't turned their pin cams on?"

Loren hesitated thinking of an excuse to give him and presses the button to reply, "I don't know what you mean. I had actually talked to them a few minutes ago."

Chief Bogo wasn't convinced, "That's impossible our crew here said they only have yours and Robert's connected. Judy and Nick still have to get synced with us."

"Oh, well, they did mention they were having issues with their equipment for some reason as they ascended to the upper floors. In fact that is why I believe we got cut off." She gave a worrisome chuckle.

Chief Bogo still wasn't convinced feeling something was off of Loren's story, "Wait, has something gone wrong? Do I need to send in the reinforcements?" He got loud at the end of his question.

"No, I don't believe there has. I'm actually going up to check on Judy and Nick, maybe it has to do with being so high up-" Loren began to make fake static noises as if she was losing connection with Chief Bogo, "But I'l- let you kno- as possible, OK? Sir? SIR?" She pressed the same button on the bracelet so they wouldn't talk no more. She falls back on the wall and slides down to the floor, "I hope I find them soon and quick."

Chief Bogo puts down the headset he used to talk to Loren. One of the officers keeping track of everyone inside the hotel takes it and puts it on, "What do you think sir? Will you be sending in back up?"

Chief Bogo shakes his head, "No, it'll ruin everything. I said I'd give them time and that's what I'll do. Once it's up then we'll go in."

Robert was on the first floor with a camera trying to look like he was from the press whom came for the ceremony. He looked around for any false security detail that were working for the organization. But through the crowd he spots one of the top suspects, Gazelle. She was signing autographs for loud fans and posing with her back up dancers for photos, whom were currently dressed like everyone else in the lobby.

"Alright everyone, we have to go for now and get ready for the show. We'll be back to sign more autographs later."

The crowds of fans followed her to the elevators almost making it difficult for Robert to follow. Gazelle and her performers were able to take the elevator up to the penthouse above. Robert pressed the button for the second elevator. It was a few seconds before it came down with a few of the hotel's guest getting out. When Robert entered the elevator so did a small number of photographers that had all access passes and up they went. The top floor mainly was filled with dressing rooms for whatever celebrities were at the hotel to entertain. There were separate stairways that led to the penthouses above. They all quickly headed to a door with Gazelle's name on it; it was her dressing room for when she had to change for her shows at the hotel. Robert knew he had to get rid of the photographers in order to reach Gazelle and interrogate her. Just then a famous porcupine had gotten out of his dressing room to head down to the theater where the award ceremony was being held.

Robert knew it was his chance to distract the photographers, "Is that Markus Shantir?" He called out in a different voice.

The photographers turned around and headed to Markus, flashing their cameras and asking questions. Markus was surprised at the people surrounding him and sighed annoyed of what was happening. Robert took his chance entered the room, "That's odd, why would it be open?" He cautiously entered the room. It was real fancy inside, red couches and a large mirror straight ahead. To the left was Gazelle, her performers and her vocalist whom was another gazelle.

He approached slowly to not raise alarms or frighten off his suspect, "Ms. Gazelle?"

She along with everyone around her turned around, "Yes? Who are you and what are you doing here? You do know those full access passes don't really grant you full access to every place in the hotel, particularly private rooms."

Robert nodded, "Oh I know, I'm not really from the press or here to take photo or even an interview."

Gazelle giggled at the timid ocelot, "Then what are you here for?"

"I'm an officer of the ZPD and I have some questions in regards to the criminal organization that has been causing havoc all around Zootopia. That is currently residing in the hotel." He paused for a second, "An organization we believe you are a part of."

Gazelle and her staff gave Robert the same look of shock with no words to say.


	12. Chapter 12: Face To Face

Chapter 12: Face to Face

Loren arrived to the 58th floor and began to head to the boiler room she told Nick and Judy were being held. She saw the bear leaning on the wall next to the entrance leading to the boiler room.

Loren approached acting naturally, "Hey, Kell, big bear."

He turned to her and surprised to Loren, "Loren, long time since I've seen you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard we had a little rat problem. So the boss told me to get some information from them."

"What? I know I would've been told since I'm keeping an eye out for any one who'll try to free 'em. Heck, if anything I should be the one getting the information." Kell turned and opened the door.

Loren was quick to stop him from going down to the boiler room, "Hey! I was told to get the information, you were told to stand and watch. Unless you wanna talk to the boss about how you left your post and did someone else's job." She intimidated in a playful manner.

Kell returned to his post knowing very well the consequences, "You're right, you should go."

Loren proceeded to the boiler room, once there she slowly opened the door, but before looking inside she turned back to see if Kell was watching. She then entered the room and found the chain dangling from the ceiling with the ropes on the floor.

Loren wondered what was going on, "Where are they? I think they must have been taken to another place." She told herself, "I can't go back and ask Kell, I can't contact Robert or Chief Bogo will send in reinforcements." But she noticed that one of the ropes was torn, "Wait they escaped."

She leaves the room and instead of exiting from where she came from she headed to the stairway door.

Back in Gazelle's dressing room everyone discussed of the accusation.

"It's good to know that you're not involved in this Ms. Gazelle. That only leaves Mr. Goldenfol."

"Mr. Goldenfol? But he's been good to my staff and I since he bought the hotel."

"Even if that is so, there's no telling what he is up to. After all he has been on the ZPD's radar time to time."

Gazelle took Robert's words in to consideration, "If what you say is true, then we'll help you uncover whatever Goldenfol has been up to."

"Truly thank you for your assistance. But be very cautious, we're dealing with some tough mobsters. And the last thing we need is getting Zootopia's super star into any kind of danger. That just wouldn't look good on the ZPD."

Gazelle laughed, "I'm sure we'll be able to handle them. Now you should get going and help your friends. We'll meet back stage if we find something odd or suspicious."

"Thank you again Ms. Gazelle, we'll owe you one." And with that Robert headed out to reunite with Loren and hopefully Nick and Judy.

On the 38th floor Nick and Judy exit the stairway, looking around from the doorway for any security lurking about. They walked as if they were just strolling about, looking straight ahead.

"What do we do now?" Judy whispered to Nick.

"We have to find Robert and Loren, they have to on the first floor." He whispered back.

Down below, an announcer began to let everyone know that the ceremony was about to commence. Judy then walked to the railing looking up and around for security, "Looks like everyone is going downstairs. We have to hurry and reach them. With everyone in the theater we'll be able to get officers in here without-" Judy then spotted Louis exiting one of the elevators up ahead to her right. She grabs Nick by his right wrist and run away. Louis saw them running from the corner of his eye and begins to chase them, "Hey! You two! Stop where you are!" He immediately takes out his walky-talky, "Edgar are you there?"

Edgar Was standing in the boss's office and picks up his walky-talky, "Yes, what is it Louis?"

"Our two "guest" are loose!"

Their employer puts down a pen and gestures Edgar to go assist Louis.

"I'm on my way." Edgar dashed for the door and headed down stairs.

Louis was getting closer to Judy and Nick as they ran, passing a few guest moving out the way. Loren then exits the stairway having heard some of the guests shout. Loren goes to the edge and can't see what is going on and begins to run the opposite direction the three were running from. She then is able to see Nick and Judy running on the floor below her. She then also spots Louis running not far behind them. Judy looks over the rails as they still ran and sees a large den of flowers and other colorful vegetation on the bridge to the elevators below that was coming up to their left.

"Nick, we have to jump." She told him as she panted from running.

Nick shook his head trying to process what Judy just said, "Wait? What?!"

"Down there!" She pointed the den out for him.

Nick was nervous, but knew she was right, it was their only way to get some real distance from Louis. Once they were above it, they slip over the rail and jumped to the den. Luckily with the flowers and soil, they landed without injury. Louis was a few feet from catching them and stops to look over the railing. Judy and Nick brush themselves off and head to the elevators ahead pressing the button many times to get it to them.

Louis heads for a near by stairway door to get to the floor below, taking out his walky-talky again, "They're going to be heading to the first floor." He shouted to it.

Finally the elevator arrives as Judy and Nick do not hesitate to run in the empty lift. Louis appears after exiting the stairway and heads to the couple. Nick anxiously pressed the button to the first floor none stop looking at it and out the door.

"Hurry Nick!"

"I already pressed it carrots, it's not moving." He replied with a closed jaw with only his lips moving.

Louis was straight ahead, looking like he already won the race, ready to detain the duo. But then the doors closed as Louis had his hand reaching out as he hoped to still stop them from leaving. Nick turns around to place his back onto the glass wall, sighing in relief trying to catch his breath. Judy hugs him happy to have gotten away from Louis with him.

"Now that, was close."

Judy giggled at the tired fox, "Yes it was. It was also exciting."

"Wait till Robert hears about it and Loren."

They readied themselves as the numbers above the button began to drop getting closer to one.

But when they arrived, they looked up, their confidence and cheer was whipped out.

In front of them was Edgar, with crossed arms and a smirk clearly stating _you thought you had gotten away_ , "Wow, these elevators run slow don't they? I get that there's so many floors, but you would think in this day and age they would just drop down quicker."

He let's himself in forcefully, shoving the two officers back and away from each other.

He grabs onto their wrist like little children whom had misbehaved, "Now, how about you all come with me? There's someone who's been dying to meet the two brave officers that ruined his casino."

He yanks them and started heading to a gold color pillar that had an elevator built in; the elevator Edgar used to get to the bottom floor faster than the duo. Unfortunately for Judy and Nick, there were no more guest or press to see the leopard taking them against their will. Judy and Nick tried their best to break free, but Edgar was too strong for them. With the hand that held Judy, he lifts her up to press the button to go up using her knuckle to do so. He tosses them in, each falling to the back of the round elevator, Nick then grabs Judy as they watched Edgar go in and makes the elevator head up, turning his back towards the two.

He then takes out his walky-talky to inform Louis, "It's Edgar. I caught them, we're heading to introduce them to the boss." He gave a little laugh at the end.

Loren arrived on the other elevator next to the one Judy and Nick used to get away from Louis. She looked around calling out their names, hoping they would appear to her, but no one came. All she could hear is someone talking and laughter time to time, echoing from the closed theater doors.

She turned to the golden color pillar and saw the numbers increasing, "Oh no, I'm too late."

She raises her wrist with the bracelet to talk to Robert, but hesitates. If Loren presses the button, Chief Bogo will hear their conversation and send in the reinforcements. There's no telling what fate will await once the culprits catch onto them. But she knew if she goes up to confront the mobsters alone, she'll be captured as well.

Loren shook her head and presses the button, "Robert, Nick and Judy are heading to the highest floor. They...they are with Edgar."

"What? Who's Edgar?"

"He's the leopard I told you guys about, there's no doubt he is taking them to the boss."

Chief Bogo's voice then comes from another line, "What is this? Our officers have been caught?! I thought you all had it under control?!"

"We did, or I at least thought we did. Someone had came for them not long before Robert and I reached the room Chief."

"That's it! I'm sending back up right now! We are going to storm the building and retrieve our officers!"

Loren quickly pressed the button to reply, "NO! You can't! I know it sounds and looks bad Chief Bogo, but if you act now there's no telling what will happen to Nick and Judy. Give us a chance to get to them. Please..."

"She is right sir, I happen to be on the highest floor, I may be able to free them when they come up."

They waited for Chief Bogo to reply.

Then there was sigh, "Alright, you still have seven minutes left. Once they are done, I will be storming into the building with my officers understand?"

"Yes chief, thank you!" Loren was grateful, "We won't fail."

"See that you two don't. Now quickly get my officers back."

Outside, Chief Bogo gets out of the van and rubs his eyes in frustration.

One of his officers, a ram approaches, "Sir, what are the orders?"

"We get to our places surrounding the building. In six minutes, we move in."

"Understood sir." The ram signals everyone and the officers begin to surround the Palm Hotel.

The three make it to the top floor, Edgar shoves Nick and Judy out of the elevator, walking out of it normally. The two look at him angrily, but knew there was nothing they could do. They walked down the hallway ahead towards the door at the end of it. They hadn't notice Robert peeking from one of the empty rooms in front of the elevator. He gets out and hides from behind the corner looking at the three as they walk down and into the door. But one of the main elevators dinged as it arrived on the top floor with Louis getting off. Luckily Robert hid again and watches the panther walk by.

On the other side of the door was another penthouse, but it was dark with the lights set to be dim. But the brightest light in the room was the lamp on the polished desk. Edgar gets Nick and Judy to sit as he stood from a distance away. Louis shows up and stand by as well. On the other side of the desk was a large chair with its back facing the officers.

"So, here you are, we finally meet."

Nick and Judy fix there eyes on the chair.

"I guess it's time to meet our mystery crime boss."

The boss laughed a little, "Yes, the dramatic climax to your investigation, right officer?"

"Why don't you show yourself? If you're such a fearsome boss."

"As you wish, not like you'll be free from here on."

The figure obliges Judy and as she had suspected, "Hello officer Hopps. Such a privilege to meet the dumb bunny that had made it difficult for the predators a few months back."

"Goldenfol. As we suspected you had fit the mark."

"Did I? Good, but would've liked to have thrown you all off my trail a while longer. But things never go as planned, now do they?"


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Out

Chapter 13: Breaking Out

There they were finally face to face with the culprit behind all the crimes in Zootopia. The officers sat in their chairs, both their eyes fixed on Goldenfol as if they weren't going to let him off their sights any time soon.

"What is it you want? Why all the crimes in the city's districts?" Judy demanded.

"I would've thought someone like yourself would have found out by now. I mean, with all that's been going on do you think I would have gotten as far as I have without the ZPD being so busy?" Goldenfol gets off his chair and walks over to look out a window, "I plan to own this city, however I can get it. I am a patient raccoon, little by little I'll take control of each of the districts. But in order to do so I needed more money. Can I assume you know where that came from?" He turned his head to the officers and smirked.

Nick thought about it, "So that's why all the bank robberies. You had your henchmen committing the petty crimes drawing away our officers, so the others could have enough time and make off with the money."

Goldenfol delighted at Nick's answer turned the rest of his body and pointed at Nick with both his index fingers, "Exactly! Looks like our fox here is smarter than what he looks. No wonder you were successful in taking that big personal loan those years back. Which reminds me, you wouldn't think your friend Jeremy and his pals would just let it go did you?" Goldenfol snapped his fingers and from another room was Leonard and Jim. In between them Jeremy; still twitching, trying to control himself from the Night Howler effect.

Jeremy tries to smile, "Can I return him favor now boss? I'm so looking forward to seeing him go savage and tear up his little partner there." He said in an antagonizing.

"In a bit Jeremy, I want to know how much information these two have given the ZPD."

Jeremy was impatient, "But I just, Have to do it now boss!"

Mr. Goldenfol hits his desk with a closed fist to show he was serious, "I said in a bit Jeremy! In fact, I will not be interrupted with you battling your savageness, you and your friends will go wait outside and keep an eye out. I highly doubt our friends here are the only ones whom came for a visit."

Jeremy and his two henchmen walk towards the door. But when Jeremy passes near Nick he snaps at him, causing Nick to lean away in his chair, Judy placing her paw on the arm rest in case she needed to pull him away even further.

Outside Robert turned around to see who was arriving in the elevator, which turned out to be Loren.

He was so glad to see her he runs up to her and hugs her, "They've been taken behind that door, I think if we're quick we'll catch them by surprise."

But then Jeremy, Leonard and Jim come out the door as Robert and Loren hid behind the corner.

"Or I guess not." Robert peeked to see Jeremy walking back and forth wall to wall twitching, "I think he's infected by the Night Howler serum."

"What are we going to do? We can't take them on."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." Gazelle and two of her back up dancers stood behind them.

Loren couldn't believe it was Gazelle, her mouth dropped and covered it with her paws.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's just excited to see you. She's a fan."

Gazelle giggled, "So what do we got?"

"Our friends have been taken behind that door at the end of this hallway."

"But that's the way to Mr. Goldenfol's penthouse."

"Hence showing he is the guy we're looking for. But Loren and I can't get pass those guards, especially since that little one is infected with the Night Howler serum."

Gazelle couldn't believe it and peeks at the corner seeing the twitching red panda.

Gazelle turned to her dancers whom showed they were prepared to take them on and then to Robert, "Don't worry we'll take care of them. You guys go in their and help your friends."

"Are you sure you won't need any assistance?"

Gazelle laughed, "Don't worry, we know how to handle animals like them. We'll detain them for you as well officer."

Gazelle then led her performers down the hallways towards the three guards. Leonard sees her and taps Jim on his right arm as he was busy on his phone.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy..." Jim looks up and sees what Leonard what bugging him about.

Gazelle and her performers then stood a small distance from them due to Jeremy acting oddly.

"Say, can you three strong animals help us out?"

Jeremy was not please to see any one in front of him, "Buzz off lady! No visitors allowed." He hissed.

Gazelle was not pleased at his response, "Well, someone never learned good manners." She sassed placing her left hoof on her hip.

"Don't think we're not afraid to take of care of-" Gazelle quickly punches Jeremy causing him to fly a small distance and fall to the ground unconscious.

"What an annoying little twerp."

Leonard and Jim couldn't believe what they just saw, "Hey!" They called out and charged at the gazelle.

Her two performers then step up to her side and start to fight off Leonard and Jim. Loren and Robert stood at the end of the hallways amazed at how they were taking down the two guards, until finally they too were defeated. They ran down to the hall astonished they were able to take them down.

"Wow, I must admit I did not expect that." Robert chuckled.

"Well you don't know how dancing moves like ours without knowing a little fighting moves." Gazelle winked at him, "You should hurry and get your friends and arrest Goldenfol. We'll get these three tied up."

Robert nodded and grabs Loren's hand leading her to the door, "You're so amazing." Loren waved at Gazelle breaking her silence as Robert leads her away.

Robert peeks inside to see if any one was near the door. He could hear Mr. Goldenfol a bit muffled due to the distance as he chatted with Nick and Judy. The two silently approached the room where the discussion was coming from. Once there Robert peeked around the corner watching as Mr. Goldenfol was behind the desk and though he couldn't see them, knew Judy and Nick were on the two chairs in front of it.

"But any way, I'm a busy raccoon and a city is waiting to be mine. I'll leave you two in Jeremy's care." He waved his hand downward so Edgar would shout for Jeremy to come back in.

Before he could go get him Robert takes in and let's out a deep breath and reveals himself walking from behind the corner, "Oh, hello, I didn't expect to see any one else here." Edgar was confused seeing Robert coming out of his hiding spot. Nick and Judy lean over to see from the side of their chairs, "Nick, Judy, there you are we've been looking all over for you two."

Mr. Goldenfol looked at Louis and back at Robert, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my penthouse?"

"Oh, officer Lyle, ZPD. I don't expect much of any introductions from you all, so let's get straight to the point; on the floor now. You all are under arrest for your criminal activities and conspiracy."

The three mobsters looked at one another as if they didn't know what Robert was up to and smiled.

Edgar stepped towards Robert, "You should've brought more back up little cat."

Robert chuckled standing in place, "Oh, but we did." He pointed to the windows where there were blue and red lights flashing on the window frames. Louis runs up and looks down to see the hotel was surrounded by the ZPD.

He turns to Mr. Goldenfol, "Sir, we're surround!"

"Oh, I honestly thought Chief Bogo wasn't going to let us get to our officers in time, but glad to see he's on the move now."

Down in the lobby the ZPD began to fill it up. In the ceremonial hall, there was a giraffe actress giving a thank you speech, but stops on account of the noises behind the doors; which also caught the audience's attention. The officers swarm the lobby and begin to take the elevators up. Back on the top floor Gazelle's performers had tied up and placed Leonard and Jim in an empty room.

"Nice work fellas, now all we need is the little guy-" She paused as she saw nothing at the end of the hallway, but torn ropes, "Oh no, where did go?"

Her performers shrugged.

Back in Mr. Goldenfol's office Robert continued speaking, "So you see you should've hired more security detail, because this was easy."

Behind him Jeremy had caught Loren and held her hostage, "Is that so officer." He walked with Loren passed him to be in everyone's sight. Robert couldn't believe he didn't hear the sneaky red panda come into the room.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

"Why don't you make me, but be careful we wouldn't want something to happen to our squirrel now would we?"

Robert stood helplessly not knowing what to do to free Loren. Nick and Judy couldn't do anything as well as they watched the red panda holding their friend as leverage.

Mr. Goldenfol laughed at the circumstances, "Well as I've said, some things just never go as planned now do they?" He leaves his desk and stands close to Edgar, "Now if you don't mind it seems we have a chopper to start off. Louis, Edgar let's go."

"Wait? What about me?!" Jeremy shouted.

"Once I have Zootopia in my pocket I'll have you three buffoons released. Just stall the officers that are surely heading our way."

"And these four?"

Mr. Goldenfol opens a drawer and pulled out a case, inside a pellet gun and Night Howler pellets in a small container, "Do as you wish. As I said they're yours."

Jeremy smile sadistically happy to see the gun. Robert took the opportunity and dashed to a book case throwing a book at Jeremy, causing him to release Loren. She swings her head back hitting Jeremy and using both her legs kicks him away as she propels herself towards Robert. Once he helps her up they run towards the space between Edgar and Louis. Before they could grab them Nick and Judy jump from their chairs onto Edgar, shoving him onto Louis knocking them down. The two officers then dashed to the exit, jumping over Jeremy who was getting up and recuperating from the hit Loren gave him. Before they could open the door Mr. Goldenfol pressed a button hidden underneath his desk, sealing the door. Judy tries her best to get it to open, but there was no use.

"Get up you fools, if those two get to the chopper they'll ruin our only way to escape. Jeremy and I will take care of these two."

Louis and Edgar got up and nodded then went after Robert and Loren.

Nick looked around as Judy still attempted to open the door, "Come on Judy, hurry."

"Feel free to try yourself."

"Leaving so soon are we?" Judy turned around as Goldenfol slowly walks towards them, "But you haven't said fair well to us." Jeremy gets up, looking more messed up than before still trying to get over the Night Howler effect, "Jeremy, get them."

"With pleasure."

Before he could get to them, Nick opens the door to his right and pulls Judy in. She immediately locks the door as Jeremy bangs and scratches the door savagely. They began to ran down the hallway, where to the right was more of the windows and to the left were doors to rooms.

"We got to get away from them and stall them somehow while we wait for the ZPD." Judy said as she ran.

"What about Robert and Loren? We can't just leave them with Louis and Edgar." Nick reminded her.

Judy looked up at the vents ahead, "I got an idea, we'll use the vents to get to the helipad."

"Good idea, quickly now that door isn't going to hold."

Goldenfol had gotten a skeleton key from his desk and ran back to the door still being scratched up by Jeremy.

"Move!" He shoved Jeremy aside fearlessly.

He got the door open and Jeremy charged into the big hallway. He ran on two and four legs at times, trying to catch up the Nick and Judy. Up ahead he saw Nick's tail disappear into the vent shaft above.

He grunted in rage as Goldenfol arrived at the scene, "Ah! They've gone into the vents. Heading up to the helipad no doubt!"

"Then let's go meet them there."

They ran back the hallway with haste.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Confrontation

Chapter 14: The Final Confrontation

Robert and Loren raced up a spiral stairway leading to the top of the Palm Hotel. They dared not to look back at their pursuers. Edgar and Louis were starting to catch up, but lost some distance as they managed to reach the helipad. Robert slammed the fence gate after he and Loren got through to try to stall Edgar and Louis as they were getting close. They rushed up a few stairs leading to the helipad, resting upon it was the helicopter.

Loren and Robert stopped for a second to catch their breath, "What are we going to do Robert? We're pinned up here."

"We need to make sure they can't escape. We've got to mess with the controls, something to make sure it won't take off."

They ran to the helicopter, but as Robert opened the door he was yanked from entering it by Edgar.

"Robert!" Loren saw what happened from within the helicopter and jumped out to aid him, but Louis impedes her by grabbing her right arm, "Let me go!" She demanded fiercely.

"What are you doing with this cop Loren?!"

Robert rolled to see what was going on, "You heard her, let go free!"

Edgar shoves Robert with his foot hard to get him to be silent, "You're in no position to command any one." He puts his foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Quickly, you should get those chains by the gate to restrain them." Edgar instructed Louis since he had Loren under control.

As he goes for the chain a loud thumbing could be heard from one of the air vents. Then the vent flap cover kicked off by rabbit feet as Judy and Nick hop on out. Louis and Edgar were not pleased at seeing the two officers appear. The two see their friends in the custody of the culprits not knowing what they could do to help them.

Then Goldenfol showed up with Jeremy, clapping slowly and laughing, "That was a real good try you two had done, a real good try. But from the looks of things I win." He grinned and continued his way towards the helicopter, "So, I'll be heading off now, got a lot of work ahead. Jeremy, you know what to do." He waved off at him as he got on the helicopter. Edgar removes his foot off of Robert as Louis shoves Loren to him making her trip over him falling to the ground. The two henchmen board the helicopter as its pilots. The blades begin to spin as the motor started up. Everyone was standing in place otherwise Jeremy would shoot them with the pellet gun.

Judy looked at her friends on the floor and onto the helicopter, "Nick we have to do something. We can't let them get away."

Nick looks down in front of him seeing the vent flap cover and then Judy, "Carrots, I'll distract him and when I do take the vent cover and charge at him." Judy was going to turn, but Nick made a gibberish sound so she wouldn't, "Just do as I say and we'll be able to get us all out of this alright?"

Nick walked slowly looking real sly with his paws in his pockets, towards a small chimney pipe three quarters as tall as him, "So Jeremy." He gets Jeremy's attention pointing the gun at him. "Wouw easy there bud." He raised his paws up still keeping his sly look.

Jeremy knew he was up to something, "What are you doing? You won't be able to fool me fox!"

"Hey I just want to talk."

"You're not getting out of this one Nicholas." Jeremy cocked the gun.

"Look I know I was wrong in having taken the money. But you had to understand this just wasn't the life for me. And it isn't for you either. You are above this Jeremy, you can be more than this." Jeremy lowered the gun a little listening to Nick, "I thought this was the only kind of life for predators like us. But I was wrong, there's is so much more we are capable of doing out there. We can make a difference in not just Zootopia, but in the entire world."

Jeremy lowered the gun even more, shaking even less.

Inside the chopper Goldenfol saw outside and saw Nick was getting Jeremy to lower the gun. He unbuckled his seat belt and opens the door to his left, "What are you doing you fool? Get it over with!" He shouted due to the blades spinning.

Jeremy snapped out of Nick's words shaking his head, aiming the gun directly at him again, "Sorry Nick, but I have to do this."

Nick immediately hides behind the thin chimney pipe as Jeremy fired a round hitting the pipe

Without warning Judy crouches down and picks up the vent cover. She charges at Jeremy, who turns to her, holding the cover up protecting her from the Night Howler pellets. She then jumps and kicks Jeremy while in the air causing him to walk backwards until he fell off the helipad. Robert, Loren and Nick quickly get up and head to the helicopter hoping to stop it from taking off. Robert tries to open the door to pull Goldenfol out, but it was locked.

He pressed on the button on the bracelet to communicate with Chief Bogo, "Chief, tell the officers on the skyscraper the helicopter is taking off." He received no response.

Goldenfol laughed at the ocelot as he sat back without a care, "Let's go, take off now."

"Understood sir." He then pulls onto the cycling stick to get the helicopter hovering.

Loren walks by Robert's side smiling, "Don't worry Robert."

"Don't worry? What do you mean-" She holds up a green wire she had torn from under the dash board's controls.

Inside Edgar begins to have trouble getting the helicopter to turn away from the building. Then a red light flashes inside with a beeping noise.

Goldenfol looks around wondering what it meant, "What's going on, why is there a beeping?"

Edgar and Louis try finding out what the problem was, "It's the cycling stick sir, I can't get this thing to turn."

Louis looks below the dash and sees that a wire was torn off from little sparks flying and looks outside as Loren smirks by Robert showing the wire.

"We must abandon the chopper sir. They have sabotaged it." Louis inform the confused and frightened raccoon.

The helicopter began to turn in various ways and everyone could see they weren't going to be coming down.

"Oh no, it's not going to land up here, it's going to fall off the hotel." Robert looked around and notices Judy by the chains that were going to be used to restrain them, "Judy, toss me the chains!"

She looked at where he point and saw them. Judy rushed on over, grabs them as they're in a coil and throws them towards Robert catching them barely. He wraps one end to thick steam pipe, clipping it with the clip on its end and with the other he swung it over the helicopter's tail. The chain wrapped around the blades causing the helicopter to swing towards the roof, crashing next to the exit breaking a small part of the chain from the tail.

Everybody had partially turned away with their arms up to protect themselves from the flying piece of metal that came off the helicopter. They lowered them to see the state the helicopter was in. Above the ZPD chopper flew shining its light on the helicopter. Robert and Loren were the first to rush and check to see if everyone inside was OK. But as Robert approached the belly of the helicopter the left door opened with Louis lifting himself up out of it. Then came Edgar as the back door opened with Goldenfol climbing out as well, a bit injured each of them looked. Goldenfol rolled on the floor and kneeling up after hitting the floor, "Dang it, I was so close. Your persistence costs me everything! If I'm going to be locked up, then I might as well get rid of you all. Louis, Edgar, dispose of those two" He maliciously pointed at Robert and Loren. Then he turned his sight on Judy and Nick, "Jeremy and I will take care of these two."

Just then Jeremy had appeared, Robert and Loren moving towards the exit slowly away from them.

"Well? After them!"

Everyone immediately evades the scene with Robert and Loren heading down the stairs. Nick and Judy run off the helipad, as Nick had clipped the remaining chain off the steam pipe and ran onto the hotel's leaves that barely bounced up and down from their weight.

The ZPD chopper pilot picks up the radio's microphone to call the scene in, "Chief, the escape chopper went down, but our officers are being pursued by the suspects. They need assistance. It appears Wilde and Hopps are trying to flee by running on the leaves sir."

Chief Bogo had arrived on the top floors as his officers took Leonard and Jim into their custody, "We're on our way, stay on them!" He waved at the free officers standing by for orders, "You three follow me." And off they went towards Goldenfol's penthouse.

Robert and Loren made it back into the penthouse with Louis and Edgar right behind them. They had barely made it passed the door, but had to hold it shut themselves to prevent the two culprits from getting them. As they held the doors that were being banged on as Louis and Edgar kept pushing and charging at it, the duo looks around to bar the door.

"Loren do you see anything to seal the doors?"

"There's nothing near that'll hold them back."

But then the culprits charged at the doors at once, knocking Robert and Loren a distance from them onto the carpet floor. They turned around, helpless to fight back or run away. Edgar approaches the two slowly, grinning, "Well, looks like it's the end of you two. It was fun while it lasted." Edgar then makes his claws pop up from the tips of his paw, raising his right paw in the air, Robert graveling to hide Loren behind him, "Any last words?"

Just then the door to the penthouse was busted down and Chief Bogo followed with his officers appear.

"Freeze right there!" He yelled at the Leopard.

Edgar and Louis were surprised to see the ZPD had came in time. They lifted their arms in the air surrendering and then letting two of the officers handcuff them.

Robert helps Loren up, "Are you alright?" He places his paw on her right cheek.

"I'm fine." She giggled a bit, "I can't believe you were going to take the hit for me."

Robert chuckled. Then Chief Bogo stepped up, "Lyle, where's Hopps and Wilde?"

He turned to the exit, "They're back up in the helipad, dealing with Goldenfol and Jeremy."

"Alright, let's go help them."

Everyone one then rushes up the stairs not hesitating to help their peers.

Nick and Judy hop onto another one of the palm leaf, with Nick partially dragging the chain. Goldenfol and Jeremy kept the same distance on them since they were nearly of the same size. Jeremy manages to spring on to a higher leaf to get ahead of the officers. Nick looks back and sees only Goldenfol behind them.

"What?" He called out.

"What's wrong?" Judy replied panting as she was running.

"Jeremy. He's not behind us."

As Judy looked back Jeremy hopped on down in front of the duo surprising Nick causing him to grab Judy and make a sharp right turn. The pilots see the pursuers corner them at the edge of the leaf, getting closer step by step.

"We have to go help them some how." The copilot insisted.

The pilot then sees Nick gesturing his hand behind his back as to signal them to come closer.

"We got to get closer."

Goldenfol and Jeremy have their paws up, each with an evil malicious grin on their faces.

"Looks like there is no escaping this time officers. Don't worry, I'm sure the city will honor you two." Nick turns a little to see with the corner of his eye where the ZPD chopper was. The two officer were finally near the edge as they stopped stepping back. Judy held onto Nick as Nick held onto her, each looking at each other as if it was the last thing they'll do.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Jeremy laughed as he was getting ready to charge, "Say good-bye!"

Nick whipped out the chain to extend in his, "Bon voyage." Giving a sly smirk, held onto Judy tightly and leaped off the leaf. Goldenfol and Jeremy couldn't believe what he just did starring in awe. But as it turned out the ZPD chopper had gotten close enough, Nick swung the end of the chain so the copilot waiting in the cabin could grab. The copilot did manage to get a hold of it holding on tightly as he had harnesses to keep him from falling out. Nick held onto to the chain, with Judy almost slipping off grabbing the chain, but managed to get a good grip. The chopper rose up a few feet pass the culprits whom were approached by Chief Bogo and two of his officers from behind. It flew onto the helipad, where they met Robert and Loren. The ZPD chopper dropped off the two officers and flew off after Nick thanked them with a salute of gratitude.

Robert and Loren were ecstatic to see their friends made it out OK. Robert hugged Judy and Loren hugged Nick.

"It's great to see you two." Nick said excitingly.

"The same goes for both of you Wilde."

"I can't believe you had gotten away." Loren was joyful reuniting with her peers.

The other officers came back onto the helipad with Goldenfol and Jeremy, whom the officer taking him in was having a bit of trouble with, into custody.

Chief Bogo approaches the four heroes and they all faced him, "You four have done well. You got us the perps without endangering any body. Especially you two." He looks at Judy and Nick, "Well we should get off this roof. No doubt the city will want to know what's happened tonight."

They nodded and off they left the helipad.


	15. Chapter 15: The Meeting After

Chapter 15: The Meeting After

Fabienne started off the story as short clips of Goldenfol and his henchmen arrests played in a small square to her left, "Breaking news at the Palm Hotel. The award ceremony of Zootopia's celebrities was briefly interrupted as ZPD officials surrounded the structure detaining members of a criminal organization. The head of this organization was ran by Zootopia's millionaire entrepreneur Lex Goldenfol. He is charged of engaging in organized criminal activity, robbery and conspiracy. He is also being charged for taking part of former Deputy Mayor Bellwether's plot in infecting predators with a savage inducing serum made from the Night Howler flower. As a weapon and pellets of the serum were found. It is confirmed that a member of Goldenfol's criminal organization had been partially infected a few days ago with the Night Howler serum; he is now being treated for the effects and will be sent to jail to await court once cured." Video footage displaying Jeremy was taken with snares by ZPD officers because of his violent condition was shown. The news camera then switched onto Peter with a small square to his right showing Chief Bogo talking to the press in front of a podium with microphones. Mayor Boustines was to his left and the four heroes were to his right a bit away from the podium.

"Chief Bogo answered questions of the arrests made stating most of the guilty parties have been apprehended, even though low ranking members were still at large. His four officers responsible for figuring out and apprehending the culprits were also present at the conference. The small group of heroes consisted of a new officer whom transferred from Jungnala, Robert Lyle. ZPD's first fox Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps; whom we all know resolved the Night Howler case six months ago. Along with a local Loren Evettes, whom had been working as the informant."

The following day from the conference the four friends had gotten together to help Nick and Judy move into their new apartment. Nick wore his usual attire light brown khakis, but with a light blue Hawaii style color shirt. Judy wore blue jeans and a sky blue funnel shirt. It was nine in the morning, everyone was taking out all sorts of furniture and boxes filled with belongings. Robert and Nick carried a three cushion couch from a moving truck. Robert had a regular T-shirt on that was gray and short cargo pants. Loren was carrying a small box up a small stairway to the building. She had jeans on with a red blouse on. Judy had already entered the building carrying a box of belongings as well. Up on the new apartment Judy arrived happily with everyone behind her. Nick and Robert struggled to fit the couch through the door's frame, twisting and standing it on Robert's end in the hallway. With a little help from Judy they managed to get it in, placing it next to the wall a few inches from the doorway.

Robert took a breather rubbing the top of his forehead as if wiping off sweat, "Ugh, why are they always such a pain to get into homes you know?"

Loren chuckled at Robert's exaggeration, "Calm down it wasn't that heavy." She walks to his side.

"We really thank you two for the help."

"Yeah, we really appreciate all of this you guys."

Nick places his right arm around Judy holding her close, "So do you guys want to do something after?"

"Sorry, but Robert and I have plans for the evening." Loren leaned on Robert.

"Movies, dinner, the works."

"Well that sounds good. I actually remembered we have something planned as well."

Judy looked up at him not knowing what he meant, "We do?"

"Oh yeah, but it's something of a surprise." He winked at her smiling, "Well we should finish unpacking the truck. The quicker we get this place organized the quicker we can get to our plans."

Around two in the afternoon they finished unpacking and setting up the apartment. They all stood in front of the door proudly looking at the home for Judy and Nick. The living room had an oval coffee table and a flat screen television on the wall with a brown table stand below. Someone had hung some of the pots in the kitchen, Judy's microwave was on a counter next to the refrigerator.

"The place looks great you guys." Robert kindly complimented them.

"I'm so jealous for you two. But maybe in the oncoming days you'll want to help us find a place for us?" Loren twisted her torso left and right awaiting for Judy to mainly respond.

"Of course we will!"She runs and hugs Loren, "Just let us know when you want to go looking for something and we'll be right there."

Robert looked at his phone as it was nearly three in the afternoon, "Well it's time for us to take off. It was great helping you all out." Robert shook hands with Nick and hugged Judy.

"We'll let you all know when we'll need your help finding and settling into a new place." Loren hugs both Nick and Judy. The couple walks out the door with Nick and Judy waving bye to them, then the two go to sit on the couch after closing the door.

"This is going to be so awesome, I'm glad we're finally living together." Judy rested her head onto his chest.

Nick wrapped his right arm around her happy to have her by his side, "Me too Judy."

But then after a few seconds Judy gets up looking at Nick remembering about the plans for the evening he had stated, "So, what were these so called plans you said a little while ago?"

Nick remembered, but thought they could wait, "Oh, well, I was thinking…" He hesitated, "Nah, you probably wouldn't want to..."

Judy looked at him funny trying to figure out what he was getting at, "I wouldn't want to what?"

"Let's just say it'd be awkward for you and I would think you might want some more time."

"More time for what nick? Just tell me already."

Nick took a deep breath and let it out, "There's someone I been wanting you to meet."

Judy's head jolted back confused on what he meant about meeting someone.

The two were outside in front of the steps of home near the city center. Judy looked at the green door with her mouth open looking kind of nervous. Nick had rather a sly look knowing this was going to be interesting.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait until you're ready."

Judy looked at the first step of the home and shook her head and let out a breath, "No, I'm ready." She looked at the green door again, but with a confident look and walked up the stairs with Nick behind her. Nick knocked on the door with his left hand. Judy was indeed nervous, twiddling her fingers, her ears behind her head, looking up where she knew she was going to see someone. The door opened and it was Mrs. Wilde; an inch shorter than Nick, in her early sixties, wearing clothes similar to those of Nick's memory.

She smiled with glee, "Nicholas! So lovely you came by." She stepped forth to hug Nick, "It's been days since you've came and visited me." She playfully pouted placing her hands on her hips awaiting an explanation.

"I know, I know. I was solving another big case is why I haven't been around. But any way, mom, I'd like you to meet Judy." He presented her.

Judy was still nervous, but smiled at finally seeing Mrs. Wilde and gave a small wave hi.

"So this is Judy." She paused for a second, "She looks far more lovelier in person than what you described Nicholas. It's a pleasure to finally meet you dear."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well." Judy felt all her nervousness disappear as she hugged Mrs. Wilde.

"Well come on in. I want to hear what you two have been up to. I'll prepare something for you two while you're here." She walked on down the hall heading for the kitchen a second entrance to the left.

"That would be great Mrs. Wilde, thank you." Judy said as she and Nick stood at the door still. She looks at Nick grateful for having him introduced her to his mother. Nick looked down at her smiling and gestured his head to walk on into Mrs. Wilde's home. The two held each other happily and entered; happy to have one another, for the occasion and closed the door behind them.

I plan to rewrite the fanfic adding more detail, change certain things, events and even add more chapters. I had started off the story at first using outlines and such, but they were rather slowing me down. I eventually just went with what I imagined in my head and described everything the best I could. But with the current fanfic, it will serve as my "outline" to really make it better. I'm trying to learn to make it better and with some feedback at another site I will get it right.


End file.
